


Not Without You

by blazingskies2970



Series: 'Till the End of the Line Trilogy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Maria Hill, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Tony Stark/Omega Peter Parker, Alpha Vision (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics- Freefrorm, And he's a jerk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Laura Barton, Beta Loki (Marvel), Beta Natasha Romanoff, Beta Rhodey Rhodes, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Shuri (Marvel), Beta Wanda Maximoff, Bossy Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Graphic description of birth, Handcuffs, Hydra (Marvel)-mentioned, I swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's gonna be a great ride guys, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage- mentioned, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Bucky Barnes/Alpha Steve Rogers, Omega Everett Ross, Omega Nakia (Black Panther), Omega Pepper Potts, Omega Peter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Dad Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Pups, S.H.I.E.L.D.-freeform, Sequel to 'Till the End of the Line, Smut, So much angst, So much smut, Takes place like a year in the future, Top Steve Rogers, Trials, Vision is Victor Shade, liberal bucky barnes, like wow, the write is trying really hard, the writer apologizes for the crappy update times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: It's been nearly a year after former breeder Bucky Barnes-Rogers married his mate, Steve, and life is going well. Of course, there's something that Bucky feels like he's missing, which in itself brings along a whole new set of conflicts. And on top of that, his husband Steve suddenly gets accused for something that saved thousands of lives, his family is getting torn apart, and one of his best friends is struggling with her marriage.Life is suddenly hectic, something that Bucky isn't allowed to deal with right now by doctor's orders...Sequel to "'Till the End of the Line."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crappy summary. I might change it later.  
> The first chapter of "Not Without You!" Enjoy!

 

**Friday, January 17, 2020**

**Bucky**

 

Joy (noun): the emotion evoked by well-being, success, or good fortune or by the prospect of possessing what one desires. (Merriam-Webster Dictionary)

 

Six years ago, Bucky would never have believed that he would find joy. He had been cramped up in a tiny cell, occasionally taken out to have dozens of test performed, or to be sent to a bare room where he would be strapped down and raped with the intent of him catching and having a pup that would be immediately ripped away from him. 

Even ten years ago, Bucky would never have believed it. He had been nearly depressed, rebellious, and just looking for love in all the wrong ways. 

But now? 

Bucky didn't think that his life could be anything  _but_ joyful. 

He rolled over in his huge bed, snuggling up to the strong body that took up the other half of his giant, comfortable world. He breathed in the leather and pine scent that he couldn't image going a day without. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Bucky tucked his head underneath his husband's chin, feeling the rough scratch of his stubble on his forehead. 

"Jesus, Stevie, you gonna shave soon or what?" Bucky mumbled out. 

"I like it. And you like it too," came the rough morning voice of his mate. 

Bucky pulled back, opening his eyes and staring at Steve. The alpha wore a smirk on his face as he brushed back hair that had fallen in front of Bucky's face. He wasn't going to deny it. He  _did_ like Steve's beard. It gave him the appearance of a sexy lumberjack, something that Bucky had suddenly found very attractive. 

"Ollie doesn't like it," he tried, but Steve just chuckled. 

The alarm went off, loud and piercing. Groaning, Bucky rolled over and slapped the clock, cutting off its screams. He felt a hand slip up his shirt, fingers running along his spine.

"Steve," he warned, "We have to seriously get up. And besides, we did that last night." 

"Doesn't mean I'm up for round two," Steve hummed, leaning over Bucky's body to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Bucky shivered. 

"Well, looks like you're going to have to work hard to get it," Bucky said smugly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Steve swore under his breath. Once in the bathroom, Bucky splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Of course, only coffee could truly do that. He change into a pair of skinny jeans and a henley shirt. 

"Buck, you done in there? I seriously have to pee," came Steve's voice from the other side of the door. 

Bucky smirked, knowing that pissing probably wouldn't be the only thing Steve would be doing. He opened up the door and got a quick kiss from his husband before he was locked out of the bathroom. 

In the kitchen, Bucky turned the coffee machine on. He didn't think it was possible for him to survive one day without coffee. 

"Mornin', Daddy!" 

Bucky turned, smiling, to see his five-year-old pup, Ollie, standing at the bottom of the stairs, with his polo shirt on backwards. 

"Morning, baby. You want some eggs?" 

Ollie nodded, climbing up on his stool at the island. "Scrambled?" he asked, staring up at Bucky with his big, green eyes. 

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" 

"Sure Ollie, you can have scrambled eggs."

When Bucky had finished, Steve had just came out of the bathroom, after taking a quick shower and changing into his work clothes. Steve worked at L.A. Fitness, which meant that he had to wear their t-shirt and a pair of leggings and shorts in winter, which was good news for Bucky. His husband was practically eye candy with his broad shoulders, large biceps and pecs, and perfectly tapered waist. 

"Hi, Papa!" Ollie piped up from his seat. 

"Morning, buddy. You excited for school today?" 

Ollie nodded. "It's show and tell an' I'm bringin' in that cool leaf I found two days ago!" 

"Very cool," Steve said, ruffling the pup's hair. "Buddy, do you want me to fix your shirt for you? It's on backwards." 

Ollie shook his head. "I can do it myself," he said sternly. 

Steve chuckled. "Okay, then." 

The three of them sat down at the kitchen island, eating breakfast; Bucky sipping his coffee and Steve, his tea. Ollie was telling Steve all about what he was looking forward to today, waving his fork widely around in the air and probably spraying eggs everywhere. Bucky would have to clean it up later. 

Even though Ollie was talking loudly, Bucky couldn't help but think that it was too quiet. His heart suddenly hurt, pining for a busy house where he couldn't take a single step without tripping over some discarded toy or shoe...

_What the hell? Where did that come from?_

He shook himself, blinking. 

"Daddy? Can Jason come over tomorrow?" Ollie asked. Bucky nodded. 

"Of course. Why don't you invite him over at school today?"

"Okay!' 

"And go straighten your shirt," Steve said. "Quickly, before you and Daddy have to leave." 

Ollie nodded and scampered down from his seat, running upstairs to put his shirt on the right way and grab his backpack. 

"That kid has too much energy," Steve murmured as he helped Bucky take the dishes to the sink. 

"I was thinking we could put him in a sport," Bucky said. "Like soccer or something. It's not too early to start and it'll be good if he can continue it through high school or whatever."

Steve nodded as he ran the plates under water before placing them in the dishwasher. He glanced at his watch. 

"I should get goin'. Matthew wants us there earlier, for some reason." 

Bucky nodded, standing a little on his toes to press a kiss to Steve's lips. 

"You better take it easy today at work," he flirted. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" 

"You're gonna get another workout later tonight." 

"Really? I just had one last night." 

"You tellin' me you're too tired, punk?" 

"Of course not, jerk. Just wondering if  _you're_ too tired." 

Bucky couldn't resist slapping Steve's ass, watching the alpha jump and laugh. 

"Christ, you're gonna murder me," his husband hummed out, pressing one last kiss to Bucky's lips before making his way out the door. Bucky hummed, running his fingers through his hair. He was going to keep to his promise. Steve  _was_ going to have to work hard. 

He heard the sound of Ollie trotting down the stairs and turned around, acting surprised. "I thought there was a herd of thundering elephants coming down my stairs!" he exclaimed, making his pup giggle. 

"Daddy, c'mon, we have to go!" Ollie grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. 

"Hang on, baby, we have to get our coats on." 

Bucky helped Ollie into his winter jacket with little trucks on it before he slipped into his own. Finally, they were on their way out the door after Ollie insisted on wearing his tiny Converse shoes that Bucky needed to tie for him instead of his quick, velcro ones. 

Bucky checked the time on his phone. 

_Finally, out the door before seven-thirty. We won't be late, for once._

_***_

As soon as he had put Ollie to bed, Bucky had tiptoed quickly downstairs and slid open the pocket doors that led to his and Steve's bedroom. His stomach was flipping with arousal, the thought of him and Steve "working out" in the back of his mind all day. It was also a little bit of nerves, too. The strange realization that he wanted the house to be messy from pups had been on his mind as well. 

He wanted more pups with Steve.  _God,_ he wanted it so bad. He wanted to experience at least  _one_ pregnancy where he wasn't locked up in a tiny cell, fearing for his life and the life of his unborn pup every day. And he knew that Steve wanted pups with him, as well. It was only a matter of time  _when._

 _And why not now?_ Bucky thought as he walked into their bedroom, seeing Steve lounging on their bed, reading a book with the lights down low. 

"Hey," he said, glancing up quickly as Bucky slid the doors shut. Bucky sauntered over to their huge bed and slid up onto Steve's lap, taking the book out of the alpha's hands. 

"Oh?" Steve smirked at Bucky. 

"Just fulfilling my promise," Bucky hummed. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Steve's hands ran up his back and into his hair, tangling his fingers through it. Bucky was on his hands and knees over Steve, but, finding that the position wasn't really comfortable, moved to sit up in Steve's lap. He cupped the alpha's face with his hands and opened his mouth to Steve's tongue licking along his lips. Bucky could feel Steve, pressing up against his ass, and he rolled his hips down, drawing a moan from his husband's mouth. 

"You drive me insane," Steve panted as they broke their kiss to allow the two of them to breath. 

"I wanna ride you," Bucky breathed out. The blue in Steve's eyes were nearly gone to the black as he peeled the sheet off of him so that there was nothing but clothes in between him and Bucky. He slid his hand underneath Bucky's jeans and boxers, rubbing along the smooth skin there. 

"Take these off," Bucky moaned, tugging on the waistband of Steve's pants as the alpha sucked a bruise onto his neck. It took some awkward maneuvering around until  _finally_ Steve and Bucky were skin on skin, breathing in the scents of each other. 

Bucky had started slicking a long time ago, Steve thigh's slowly becoming wet. With the other's hands on his waist, Bucky started to slowly lower himself down onto Steve. Both of them moaned out loud when the omega was seated fully on Steve's lap, the alpha completely buried into his mate. 

"So good," Steve breathed out, his lips brushing over the mating bite that he had left there more than a year ago. Bucky started bouncing on Steve's lap, his hands gripping either side of Steve's abdomen to steady himself. Steve's hands were constantly moving, running up and down the omega's back, tangling themselves in his hair, trailing over his stomach and waist. 

It wasn't long before they both reached their climax, moaning out as loud as they dared. Steve didn't knot Bucky, thankfully, because that would've been a  _hell_ of an awkward position to spend the next thirty minutes in, Bucky thought, and apparently Steve mentally agreed. 

Steve helped Bucky roll off of him, laying him down on top of the blankets before getting up to retrieve a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean themselves up with. 

"I love you," Bucky breathed out, pulling Steve down into a sweet kiss once the alpha was done and crawled back under the covers with Bucky. 

"Love you too, Buck," he responded as they broke apart, snuggling up to his mate. 

 _Now or never,_ Bucky thought, taking a deep breath. "Steve?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I-i..." he trailed off, not really sure how to word his request. 

"What is it?' Steve sat up on his elbow, staring down at Bucky. 

"I wanna have another pup," Bucky blurted out. 

Steve smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Bucky's face. "Okay, baby. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?" 

"But like, right now. I wanna start trying for a pup with you,  _right now."_

Steve blinked slowly. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean I wanna go off my heat suppressants and go into heat every month and catch and have a baby with you."

Steve swallowed hard. 

"I just... I wanna have another pup that's on  _my_ terms, when I want to, and I wanna keep them. I wanna  _raise_ a pup, Steve. From birth." 

"A-are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure." 

"This is a big deal, Bucky," Steve said seriously, frowning a little. 

Bucky bit his lip. "Stevie, I've never wanted anything more in my whole life." 

"Buck, I don't know. I want pups too, but I was thinking kind more in the future...I mean, anytime would be fine with me, but for your health... I don't know. You've already had four, and you've miscarried once...I'm just not sure." 

Bucky insides were churning. It sounded like Steve was trying to make an excuse for something. 

"Do you not want to have pups with me?" he asked quietly. 

"No! It's not like that, I swear Bucky!" Steve blurted out. "It's just that it took your body so long to heal so that you would just be able to go into heat, I can't imagine how long it would take for you to be ready to have a baby. And I know it's hard to conceive after miscarrying." Steve swallowed hard. "I don't want to get our hopes and then be crushed when we won't be able to have another baby." 

Bucky was silent for a long time. "Hydra had forced my body to do things I didn't want it to do for so long. Go into heat whenever they wanted, have pups... Now I just want to do something to my body that  _I_ want to do. I wanna have a pup when  _I_ say I wanna have a pup, which is kinda now. And...and if it turns out that the miscarriage somehow wrecked me, we could always do artificial insemination or something. Or adopt. Whatever it is, I just wanna have another pup." 

Steve nodded slowly. He swallowed hard. Bucky could see the uncertainty in his eyes, doubting either himself or Bucky. Bucky couldn't tell. 

"You're a great father to Ollie," Bucky pressed. "And he's not even biologically yours." 

Steve gently stroked Bucky's hair. 

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life," Bucky whispered, and that seemed to do it for Steve. 

He nodded, slowly at first, then with more certainty. "Okay. Okay, we can have a pup." 

Bucky smiled. He could hardly believe this was happening. He was going to have  _another pup._ Soon, another little human that looked like him _and Steve_ was going to be running around the house, playing with Ollie, calling him  _Daddy._

Steve captured his lips once again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Bucky could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he was just so goddamn  _happy._

When he presented and first learned that he was capable of carrying and delivering pups, there was nothing Bucky wanted more than to have a giant family with tons of pups and a loving, supportive alpha. And then Hydra had come along and shattered his dreams. 

But it finally seemed that he was getting what he had always wanted. 

 _Take that, Hydra._  

 

 

 

 

I'm not sure who made this work, but it fits nearly exactly into my idea of Bucky and Steve in this book. 

Kudos to the artist who drew this! This is beautiful! 

(Just imagine Steve's hair slightly longer and his beard slightly thicker and you've got it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for the first chapter? Sorry for any mistakes that probably have come up.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update, but here's chapter two! (Like, really, really late)  
> I know nothing about suits, fancy parties, and technology and science, sorry.

**Sunday, January 19, 2020**

**Peter**

 

 

Peter decided that he could live his entire life in luxury. Okay, maybe he was starting to get a little spoiled, but coming from a kid who had to work three jobs during high school just to get into college, but sitting in a hot tub and drinking an unlimited amount of coke (Sue him, he  _hated_ alcohol) while watching TV was like a dream come true, not including the alpha that currently had his arms wrapped around Peter's waist. 

Peter had never been  _poor,_ not poor enough to ever go a day hungry, but he had never owned a Play Station nor had cable TV and usually went to school wearing hand-me-downs from May's friends' kids. And he had really worked three jobs because the college he wanted to get into was really  _damn expensive,_ so blame his brain for that. 

So after he'd seen the enormous mansion with the giant bedroom, mammoth kitchen and even a  _freaking helicopter landing pad on the roof_ that a billion dollars could buy, Peter wanted to stay right where he was. That was, in Tony's arms. 

Peter shifted and raised a hand, gently stroking his mate's arm. Tony hummed and pressed a kiss to Peter's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. 

"You tired, Pete?" Tony asked, and the omega nodded. "Big day tomorrow." 

Peter had almost forgotten about the gala that he and Tony were going to the next night. It was some fancy event that one of Tony's old business partners was throwing to celebrate the opening of a new branch of his company. Peter and Tony were supposed to go pick up a suit for Peter tomorrow afternoon. The omega couldn't help but be excited. It would be his first time being wearing one. There were a lot of firsts with Tony. 

Tony reached for the remote and shut off the TV, making Peter whine. The Bachelorette was just getting to the good part. Tony chuckled, taking Peter's now empty coke can from him and throwing it in the garbage can a few feet away. 

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go to bed," the alpha said, but Peter had other ideas. He turned around in Tony's grasp and settled his legs on either side of Tony's thighs, reaching up to cup his alpha's face and bring them together for a kiss. Tony's hand wandered up to rest on the small of Peter's back, going no lower.

"I'm serious, Pete. It's almost one in the morning." 

Peter pouted, but then gasped as Tony stood up in the hot tub, tucking his arms underneath Peter's thighs. Water cascaded off them, splashing below them. Peter wrapped his ankles around each other at Tony's back and smirks down at his alpha as he stepped out of the hot tub, walking across the hot room with ease. Tony carried Peter up two flights of stairs without slipping, which Peter thought was probably the most impressive thing he'd ever done, and into their bathroom, before setting Peter down on the lid of the toilet as he started up the shower. 

When they  _finally_ climbed into the enormous glass shower, Peter pressed a hard kiss to his mate's lips, making him almost slip on the wet floor. Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, flipping them around so press the omega against the wall. With their lips still connected, Tony reached over and grabbed a bottle of body wash from the shelf. He pulled back, running a hand through Peter's now-wet hair. 

"You need a haircut," he commented as he squirted some body wash into his hand. 

"Hmmm," Peter hummed, shaking his head so a few wet locks fell in front of his eyes. "Is that right?" 

Tony laughed and rubbed his hands on his omega's shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach, slicking him up with soap. "You look like a wet rat." 

"But a cute wet rat, I hope?" Peter asked, peeking up at Tony through his lashes. 

"Got that right," Tony muttered out, leaning in for one more kiss before pushing Peter under the spray of the water, washing the soap suds off the top of his body. Peter sighed with content and let the alpha's hands roam over his body, his eyes sliding shut. Tony's hands, slick once again with the body wash, met Peter's legs. The omega's breath hitched as his fingers brushed over his uncovered crotch, sending a spike of arousal through his body. 

"Not tonight, baby," Tony reminded him, straightening up once Peter had been washed. 

"You better give it to me tomorrow," Peter said innocently, taking the bottle from Tony's hands and giving the other the same treatment. 

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want," Tony replied, grabbing the shampoo from the shelf and squirting some into his hands before running his fingers through Peter's hair, scratching at his scalp a little. The omega practically  _melted,_ lucky that there was a strong alpha body to hold him up. 

Peter returned the favor before Tony shut the water off, making Peter huff out in annoyance. 

"Sweetheart, it's two a.m.," Tony said, opening the glass door and patting Peter's ass as the omega walked out in front of him. "And anyway, we just used so much water, which means that we just wasted a lot of money." 

Peter rolled his eyes, wrapping himself in a fluff, light blue towel. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a billionaire. Was I mistaken?"

Tony threw a towel at the omega, wrapping it around his head. 

"Hey! Tony!" Peter protested, but he was laughing. He wrestled the towel off his head and threw it back at the alpha, who caught it with ease and tossed it on the towel rack. Tony scooped Peter up, bridal style, making Peter yelp out loud in surprise and wrap his arms around his neck. Tony carried Peter, both of them naked, into the huge master bedroom and dumped the omega on the bed, before turning around to dig in the dresser that was pressed up against the wall. 

"You wanna wear one of my t-shirts?" Tony asked, pulling out a pair of pants and boxers for himself. 

"You know I do," Peter hummed out, running a hand through his hair and spreading his legs as Tony turned around, their clothes in his hands. The alpha smirked and walked over, throwing a shirt and briefs on his stomach. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mate's lips before slipping into his clothes. 

Peter humphed, annoyed, but slid into his own briefs and Tony's t-shirt. Peter peeled back the covers and slipped into his and Tony's enormous bed, snuggling up immediately to the alpha once he had done the same. Peter reached up, snaking an arm behind Tony's neck, and pulled his face down for a kiss. 

"God," Tony breathed against Peter's lips, licking the seam between them. Peter parted his lips, breathing heavily, and let Tony's tongue explore his mouth. He wrapped an arm around his omega's waist, pulling their bodies flush up against each other. 

"Omega," he murmured, reaching his other hand up to tangle in Peter's too-long hair. Just then, the omega pulled back, giving Tony a smirk. 

"I thought you said we had to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow, and all that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "God, who are you, my mother?" But he rolled over and shut off the light in the room, plunging them into darkness. Peter snuggled up behind him, draping an arm across his stomach. 

"Good night, sweetheart," he murmured, turning his head a little to press one final kiss to Peter's forehead. 

The omega preened under his mate's touch. How in the hell did he get so lucky? 

"Good night, alpha." 

***

Peter felt like shit. His stomach was churning and his head was swimming. He was breathing heavily, his eyes scrunched up and his head buried in Tony's back. He hadn't even drunk anything last night, literally just some Coke. He was trying to calm his body down so that he didn't end up throwing up, but it didn't seem to want to listen to him. 

It was when his stomach started cramping up painfully that he finally disentangled himself from Tony and got up, making it to the bathroom just in time. His stomach lurched as he threw up his dinner in the toilet, clutching the cold sides for support. His hand found the flush once he was done and he winced at the loud noise. 

"Hey sweetheart," came Tony's soft voice from the doorway, and suddenly, a hand was rubbing at his back in gentle, soothing circles. 

"Think it was something I ate last night," he managed out, still feeling dizzy. 

Tony was silent for a moment before he said, "I'll go get you some water." 

Peter missed the hand at his back and the alpha's presence by his side, but he was thankful for the water that soothed his throat. As Tony helped him to his feet, he was already feeling much better. 

"We ate pretty late last night," the omega said, reaching for his toothbrush to get rid of the gross taste in his mouth. "That could be it." 

Tony was studying him. "Maybe," he said, then reached a hand out and placed it on his forehead. 

"Tony, I'm not sick," Peter said. The alpha shrugged. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tony asked once he had finished brushing his teeth. "I can make you some oatmeal or something. Something not too heavy." 

Peter shook his head. His stomach had already settled. "I'm fine. You can make me some eggs, though." 

"You sure, Pete? I don't want to risk you getting sick again." Tony stepped up close, with a concerned look on his face, but Peter shoved at his chest playfully. 

"I'm serious, alpha, I'm fine. I want to eat eggs and you can't stop me." 

Tony rolled his eyes, smirking. 

***

They spent a lazy morning together, eating breakfast and watching  _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ on the one-hundred inch TV before finally moving at noon. They would be going to Kiton, a store Peter had never even heard of before, to pick up his suit and then to get some new shoes for both of them (even though Tony already had twenty pairs, but he said that they needed to match). 

The omega couldn't help but be amazed by the interior of the store, even though he literally lived in Tony Stark's mansion. Everything just looked so  _fancy_ and  _neat,_ Peter was afraid to touch anything. Tony did all the talking to a beta employee, who went into the back and brought out Peter's suit. It was red plaid, double breasted, and hugged his body perfectly, complete with a navy tie and button-down shirt. Tony also bought them matching black oxford shoes, which Peter thought was just a  _little_ bit over-the-top. 

Peter blushed when he realized just how much money Tony was spending on him. 

 _Almost like he's my sugar daddy,_ he thought, then realized that he wasn't too far off. 

The gala was at five o'clock, meaning that Peter and Tony had two hours to get ready. While Peter slipped into the shower, despite having taken one last night, Tony hid away in his lab in the basement, working on altering the gauntlet he and Bruce Banner had released nearly a year ago. The alpha had put it on pause for a long time, working on developing bombs, but had returned to it after Peter had gotten a glance of it a month ago. 

Peter scrubbed his body in amazing-smelling soaps and slicked up his hair with shampoo and conditioner that smelled like lavender. Once he got out of the shower, the bathroom was hot and steamy and the mirror was all fogged up. He wiped the mirror with his hand, peering at his reflection. Thanks to the hot water, his face had gotten all red, making his acne more prominent. He huffed and grabbed Clearasil from the counter, dabbing some on his forehead where some of the bigger dots seemed to be. At twenty-three, he had expected that his face would've cleared up, but apparently not. 

He padded out of the bathroom after tying a towel around his waist. He checked the time and sighed. His shower had only taken half an hour. He dried off his body and slipped on his bathrobe, deciding to check on Tony in the basement and hoping that he could help with whatever the alpha was working on. 

Peter really enjoyed working beside his mate. Tony was always making some really interesting things, and always accepted the help. He offered some good advice, as well. Though he and Tony were mated, the elder was still his mentor and once his boss. And he still had a lot to learn. 

The alpha was bent over something on his worktable when Peter found him, poking at it and muttering to himself. He turned at the sound of Peter opening the door and gave him a soft smile. 

"What time is it?" he asked, returning to his work once he had received a peck on the cheek from Peter. 

"Almost three-fourty-five," the omega responded. "What'cha working on?" 

Tony moved so Peter could see the piece better. It was a bunch of tiny, metal plates, not connected, but arranged in a circular pattern. The omega tipped his head, trying to make sense of it, before giving up and asking, "What is it?" 

"A miniature arc reactor," Tony said, placing down the tool that he had used to poke at it with. "It was something my father had made plans for back when he owned the company, but never finished. I dug them out and thought I could give it a try." 

"What's it supposed to do?" 

"Create fusion power. Kinda like the gauntlet, but more powerful, and with energy, not sound." 

"To create a blast?" 

"Yeah, kinda." 

"Jeez," Peter breathed out, staring down at the metal pieces that made so much more sense to Tony. "That's kind of genius." 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Tony hummed, standing up and pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead. "But don't we have a gala to attend?" 

***

Peter couldn't help but think how cute they looked once they both got changed into their suits; Tony's red plaid tie matched Peter's suit, the omega's matched Tony's, and their shoes were exactly the same. Peter couldn't help but feel a little nervous as they slid into a limo with Happy as the chauffeur. Tony had said that there would be tons of people there, apparently his old business partner was popular, and a lot of people with  _cameras._

Not to mention that Tony was widely famous alpha and engineer who had been rather private about Peter up until this point. 

Obadiah Stane's company, Monger Co., was inside of an impressive building, built of glass and stone, and rising high above the other buildings in its area in Lower Manhattan. Peter nearly craned his neck trying to stare up at the top of the building from inside the limo. 

"Here," Tony said, nudging him on the shoulder. Peter turned to face to alpha to see him handing him a pair of red tinted shades. 

Peter took them, raising an eyebrow. "What are these for?" 

Tony shrugged. "Thought it'd look cute, if we had matching ones." 

Peter slid them on his face, then leaned over to press a kiss to his alpha's cheek. Tony placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently, before opening up his door. "Thanks, Happy," he said to the beta before getting out. Peter could hear the muffled sound of camera shutters clicking after the alpha shut the door. Tony walked around to the other side, opening up the door for Peter. The omega grasped his outstretched hand and let his mate guide him up, throwing a thank you to Happy over his shoulder. 

Tony slipped an arm around Peter's waist, tugging him close. "Just follow my lead," he murmured in his ear. 

There was a long, stone walkway leading up the entrance of the building, which was covered by a red carpet. An actual  _red carpet._

Almost as soon as they got out, Tony and Peter were swarmed by photographers, taking thousands of pictures of them. Tony just stood up straight and smirked at the cameras, unfazed by the flashes. Peter copied him, throwing on a smile and hoping that he looked not too excited but not too bored, either. Tony tugged Peter along after a while in the direction of the stairs that led up to the building. 

All around them, people were stopping to take pictures or to talk to others. As they passed by an old man talking to some women, Tony patted him on the back and said something that Peter couldn't hear. It was loud and busy, but the omega couldn't help but feel excited. 

"Mr. Stark! A word?" 

An reporter bounced up to them, holding a microphone and followed by a man with a camera. Tony turned towards her, and she thrust the microphone in his face. 

"You've been awfully quiet for some time after the release of your sound wave gauntlet. Can we assume that you're working on the next big Stark Industries weapon to be released to the public soon?" 

"Nope," Tony replied, popping the "p". "I've been taking sort of a break to spend time with my new mate, Peter." He pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead, who could feel his face heating up. 

The reporter turned to Peter, her eyes sparkling. "And this would be him, then? How long ago did you two mate?" 

"More than a year," Tony replied. "This is our first public event together." 

"Well, congratulations," she said. "Can we be expecting any heirs to Stark Industries soon?" 

Peter swallowed hard, exchanging a glance with Tony. They had only talked about pups for a little bit, coming to the decision that they would wait for about two more years, until Peter was a little bit older. 

"We don't know," Tony said, throwing her a smile. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." 

She turned around to face the camera and said into the microphone, "Guess we will just have to see what Tony Stark and his new mate bring into this-" 

Peter didn't hear the rest of her sentence as Tony tugged him along. "You okay, sweetheart?" the alpha murmured into his ear over the roar of people talking around them. Peter nodded. "This is actually really cool. I've never been to a gala before." As soon as he said it, Peter realized how stupid he sounded.  _Of course_ he'd never been to a gala before. He had been a poor college student before he met Tony. But the alpha just chuckled and scanned the crowd, searching for someone. 

"I want you to meet Obadiah. He's a good friend of mine," he said when Peter asked him who he was looking for. "Aha," Tony suddenly said, grabbing hold of Peter's hand and pulling him along again. 

Obadiah Stane was a tall alpha, 6'1", Peter guessed, with a bald head and a thick, gray beard giving him the look of a very powerful alpha. 

"Tony," the alpha purred when the two walked up to him. "Good to see you here." He pulled Tony in for a hug, patting him on the back. "And who's this?" he asked, turning towards Peter. 

"Peter Parker, sir," the omega responded with a sudden burst of confidence, sticking his hand out towards the alpha. "Er, well, Peter Stark." 

Stane raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tony. "You've finally mated?" 

"Last year," Tony said when Peter found himself blushing too much to answer. "He was my intern and then we kinda hit it off from there. He's been working with me in the lab since he graduated college." 

"Really?" Stane turned back to the omega. "How old are you then, son?" 

"Twenty-three," Peter responded. 

"Ah, good. We need young, clever minds in the field. You come up with anything good yet?" 

"Um, well, I've been kinda bouncing around this idea of a sticky fluid, made kinda like a spider's web, but bigger and stronger. I'm, uh, not exactly sure what we could use it for yet, but Tony's helping me with the chemistry behind it." 

"And you've helped me improve the gauntlet I've been working on," Tony put in. 

"Sounds like a catch," Stane said, glancing between the two of them. "Congratulations." He leaned closer to Tony then, and murmured something into his ear that Peter couldn't hear. Stane bid them a good night and a thanks before he disappeared into the crowds. 

Tony and Peter made their way into the building, which was way more impressive inside than out. Peter had to crane his neck back in order to see the ceiling, which was complete glass, showing off the starry night sky. The inside was just as packed with people as the outside, but Tony weaved around everyone, leading Peter into a massive room, the walls of which were made out of something that looked like brass. Soft music was playing, and people were milling around, talking or dancing, the room filled with the steady buzz of people. 

There were no photographers or reporters in here, Peter noticed. There must've been strict rules about them not being allowed in the ballroom. 

"Care for a drink?" Tony said in his ear over the noise, resting a hand on Peter's lower back. 

"I supposed," Peter replied. "As long as we get to dance." 

Tony grinned and led him over to the bar, which stood, white, out against the brass walls. Tony ordered some fancy whiskey for himself and white wine for Peter, who drank it and tried not to make a face. 

"What did Mr. Stane say to you before he left?" Peter asked, curious. 

"He said that you smell very nice," Tony said, and when Peter shot him a suspicious look, he spread his hands. "He did!" he protested. "And then I told him you always smell very nice." 

Peter rolled his eyes and set his now empty wine glass down on the table (it was disgusting) before sliding up to Tony and wrapping his arms around his back. "You said we'd dance." 

"That I did. But after I finish this." 

"Tony Stark. Good to see you again." 

Peter took his arms off Tony as the alpha turned to talk to some man dressed in a tuxedo with a woman clinging to his arm. Peter introduced himself, feeling good to say "Tony's omega," and then tuned out their conversation as it turned to mostly business. He found himself scanning the room, his eyes landing on a tall woman in a backless blue dress with perfectly curled, red hair. 

It was Pepper Potts. 

Their relationship had been awkward at first, as Pepper was Tony's assistant and Peter was Tony's intern and Tony had practically dumped Pepper for Peter, but things seemed to get better once Tony had promoted her to chief operating officer of Stark Industries, a very important job for an omega and for Pepper, specifically. Peter watched as Pepper seemed to be scanning the room like he was doing until her gaze landed on him and Tony. He raised his hand and offered her a little wave, feeling relieved when she returned it, smiling. She didn't make any move to come over, however, so Peter turned his attention back to Tony and the beta he was talking to. They finished after a little while, and, as soon as the man and the woman had walked away, Tony turned towards Peter and held on of his hands in his own, placing the other one on his waist. 

"What about that dance now, Mr. Stark?" 

Peter knew his face was turning red. "I think I'm up for it, Mr. Stark," he replied. 

Their dancing was slow and lazy, with Peter's head rested upon Tony's chest most of the time. After a while, Tony let out a hum and said, "Obadiah was right. You  _do_ smell nice today. Did you put anything on?"

"No, not really. Just that scent-enhancing soap you like." 

Tony frowned. "It's not like your scent is enhanced or something, it's just...different. But a nice different," he added quickly. 

Peter lifted his head off of his chest to stare up at his alpha. He tilted his head back to press their lips together, the hand that had been in Tony's snaking around his mate's shoulders. The alpha slid his hand down to Peter's back. 

"Thanks for coming with me to this tonight, sweetheart," Tony murmured out. 

Peter shrugged. "If I really am the omega of a billionaire, I should start acting like it, shouldn't I? God, I'm the omega of a billionaire." 

Tony chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to his mate's cheek. "And guess what this billionaire is going to do to his omega when they get home? He's gonna bend him over and pound him so hard he'll see stars tomorrow morning. God, Pete, you have no idea what your scent is doing to me right now." 

Peter blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably made so, so many mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff.  
> Unedited, sorry for mistakes.

**Wednesday, January 22, 2020**

**Steve**

 

 

It wasn't until Bucky announced one morning that he was going off his suppressants that Steve suddenly realized how serious this  _pup_ thing was. 

He and Bucky were actually going to have a kid together, and soon. It was like his dream was coming true. 

But he couldn't forget about Ollie, of course, his first son. He loved Ollie with all his heart and maybe more, but the idea of siring a pup did things to his inner alpha. It was all just instincts, really, the pride that came in an alpha breeding his omega, passed down from ancestors who only fought and fucked. 

It was just instincts, but Steve hated it.

He hated it because it made him realize that he had the same instincts as the alphas who had hurt Bucky, of Rumlow and Pierce, to just  _claim_ and  _take._ It was something like his biggest fear, that he would become nothing more than a knot-head alpha. 

He had lost sleep over the idea the night after, shuffling around, trying to fall asleep so much that he had woken Bucky up, who'd prodded and pried until he got Steve to tell him what was worrying him. 

"You're not like them," Bucky said. "Trust me, you're not. And do you want to know how I know?"

Steve shrugged. 

"Because I've seen you with Ollie. An alpha like... them... wouldn't even look twice at Ollie because he wouldn't be really  _theirs._ But you did. And that makes you nothing like them."

Some days, Steve would almost forget that he and Ollie weren't biologically father and son. He would be doing something simple with the pup, like grocery shopping, and would just be looking at him, and suddenly, he would get an image in his head of a tired-looking Bucky holding a tiny bundle of newborn Ollie, smiling up at Steve. 

It wasn't real, of course, but it just made Steve yearn for another pup even more. 

"God," he breathed out against Bucky's lips. They had managed to steal an hour, late at night, after Ollie had gone to bed, to spend time together. Steve reached up, tangling his hand in Bucky's hair. The omega hummed out and pushed Steve backwards until he fell on the bed, staring up at his husband. 

"Gonna ride me?" he questioned, tipping his head to the side. 

"Hell yeah," Bucky replied, sliding on Steve's lap, his thighs on either side of Steve's. Steve nipped at Bucky's jaw, reaching his hands up and under his shirt. Bucky grabbed the hem at the bottom of his mate's shirt and tugged it off of him, sighing happily once his chest was exposed. 

"Jesus," he muttered, running his hands over Steve's pecs. The alpha couldn't ignore the pleasure that rolled through his body when Bucky brushed over his nipples. He could smell the sweet, sharp scent of Bucky's slick and reached back to slide a hand down his pants and briefs, trailing his fingers over Bucky's crack. Bucky tugged Steve's joggers down, forcing the alpha to lift his hips up. 

"Hey, you too," Steve huffed out once his pants were polling around his ankles. Bucky pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, and Steve leaned forward immediately, mouthing at his left collarbone, right over the faint scars from his surgery to attach his prosthetic arm all those years ago, and then again to remove that prosthetic and then reattach a better-functioning one. It still amazed Steve how his left arm looked and moved exactly like his right. It was a constant reminder of how strong Bucky was, that he had been able to survive so much that nobody else could ever imagine. 

"Thought you wanted me out of my clothes," Bucky said, and Steve could hear the laughter in his voice. He had gotten a little caught up in his chest, and was now sucking a bruise just above his nipple. 

"Yeah, yeah," Steve huffed out, pulling away so that Bucky could awkwardly shimmy out of his jeans. Steve kicked off his joggers and toed off his socks before Bucky was pushing him to the front of the bed, arranging the pillows so Steve could sit comfortably. 

Bucky hovered over Steve, placing his hands on his mate's shoulders before sinking down on him. 

"So good, Buck," Steve said, grunting when Bucky's ass had settled on his thighs. "Feels so damn good." 

Bucky threw Steve a smirk and started rotating his hips in little circles. 

"I'm gonna do it myself if you don't hurry up," Steve growled out, and to his delight, Bucky rose up until Steve's head threatened to pop out of him, before dropping suddenly back down. Steve let out a load moan as Bucky picked up the pace until he was bouncing on Steve's lap, his hands gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Buck," Steve panted out, his hips snapping up in time with his mate. Bucky let out a grunt to let him know that he was listening. "Grab my wrists." 

Bucky stilled. "What?" 

"Just... just grab my wrists and put them above my head. Buck, please." 

Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's left wrist and pinned it to the headboard above him. Steve couldn't help a moan fall past his lips. It was something he had never thought about before, but just the idea of the omega holding him down as he rode him was enough to make the words slip out of his lips.  

Steve jerked his hips up when Bucky hadn't moved in a while, encouraging the omega to continue. But Bucky just smirked and rested his other hand on Steve's hip, pressing down slightly, not enough to physically hold him down, but just enough to let him know who was in control right now. 

"I'll do it," Bucky murmured out, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips before he started up again. Steve came embarrassingly fast, before Bucky even, his hips bucking up of their own accord. He was so close to knotting Bucky, but bit down on the urge. Bucky took his hand of his mate's hip and stroked himself, eventually painting Steve's stomach white. He slumped forward, resting his head on the alpha's chest. Steve wrapped his arms around his mate and buried his nose in his neck, breathing in his scent. 

After a while, Steve gently patted Bucky's thigh and the omega rolled off him, letting Steve grab some tissues from the side of the bed. 

"Should we buy you some cuffs or something?" Bucky asked. Steve glanced up from where he was wiping down his own stomach. The omega was grinning at him. 

Steve could feel himself blush. "Wouldn't mind it," he replied. After he finished, he crawled over to Bucky, pulling back the sheets so they could climb underneath them. Bucky snuggled right up next to Steve. He was silent, obviously waiting for Steve to continue. 

"I don't know," the alpha said, sighing. "I guess I just kinda like the idea of you taking control once in a while. Kinda like topping from the bottom." 

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." 

Steve chuckled. "So no, I wouldn't mind it if you cuffed me. Either to something, or just with my hands behind my back. But it would just have to be when you're riding me. Too hard to do when you're on your back." 

"Christ, you're really serious. I kinda like it, too. And I think I'm kinda getting bored of vanilla." 

Steve frowned. "What does that mean?" 

"How do you not know what vanilla means?" 

"What, like the flavor?" 

"No, dumbass." Bucky swatted Steve's bicep, but his eyes were playful. "Vanilla means just like plain, old, boring sex. Nothing kinky." 

"Hmm," Steve hummed out. "Then I'm getting bored of vanilla, too. Does chocolate mean it's kinky?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing at the ends of his lips. "No, but we can make it mean kinky, if you want. Jesus Christ, you're a dumb sap, ain't you?"

Steve chuckled. 

"Love you, punk." 

"Love you too, jerk," Steve replied, reaching behind him to shut off the light. It was then when he remembered that Bucky was going to go off his suppressants the next morning, which meant that his heat would be hitting soon, giving them some time to experiment with new kinks. He could hardly wait. 

 

**Saturday, January 25, 2020**

**Bucky**

 

 

"Dinner at six. Bedtime at seven-thirty. No more than one episode of TV tonight."

"Buck, we'll be fine, I promise," Steve said, giving Bucky that lopsided smile he loved so much. "Just have a good time with the girls."

Bucky sighed and pressed a kiss to Steve's lips before turning around and moving over to where Natasha, Wanda, Laura, and Peter were all waiting. 

"Jesus, what took you so long?" Nat demanded as Bucky slid into the back seat, squishing Peter up next to Wanda. 

"Just giving Steve some instructions for tonight," he replied. "I've never left Ollie alone with him before." 

"The first time I left Clint and the kids in the house alone together, I came back to find Clint duct-taped to the wall," Laura said from the front seat. 

"Hey, whenever I can take them to target practice, just let me know," Nat said, pulling out of the driveway. Laura tsked and slapping her on the arm. 

Bucky suppressed a smile. He was thankful that Wanda had sprung up the idea to do another get-together night. He was starting to miss his friends. 

"So where're we going tonight?" Wanda asked. 

"I was thinking dinner at the Melting Pot and then ice cream after," Nat replied. 

"Hell yes," Bucky said. "Jesus, I haven't had the Melting Pot in  _forever."_

They were easily the loudest group there, between Nat's talking and Wanda's loud laugh. Nat was telling them a story about how she and Steve met, which started with Steve accidentally dumping his coffee all over her because he was staring down at a book in his hand and not looking where he was going and her nearly taking Steve's head off with a wild chop of her arm. 

"Christ, Steve's got to the be the most clueless guys I've ever met," Bucky chimed in once she had finished. "He once asked me if male omegas needed to wear bras when we were clothes shopping  _in public._ "

"What, he never looked hard enough before?" Laura asked, causing Wanda to dive into another fit of giggles. 

"Jesus Christ," Nat drew out, taking Wanda's wine glass away from her. "How much did you drink?" 

"Just that! Give it back, Natasha!" 

"Nuh-uh. No more alcohol for you  _ever."_

Bucky shared an eye roll and a smirk with Laura before realizing who hadn't been chipping into their loud conversations. 

Peter. 

The omega was poking at the salmon on his plate, not looking interested in eating it at all. He had managed a few smiles throughout dinner, but they looked weak and forced. 

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked, ducking his head down to murmured to Peter. He just shrugged.

"My stomach kinda hurts, that's all." 

"Did it start all of a sudden or did it hurt beforehand?" 

"All of a sudden, I guess." 

Bucky frowned. The omega didn't  _smell_ sick, and Bucky had a very good nose. He just smelled like his normal self, flowery. Maybe a little too flowery, Bucky thought, but he was probably just wearing some perfume or had put on lotion or something. 

"I'm fine," Peter whispered back, picking up on Bucky's concern. "I don't want to ruin tonight." 

"You're not going to ruin tonight. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, that's all." 

Peter nodded, offering Bucky a smile. Bucky returned it. He really liked the younger omega. Peter was extremely intelligent but kind, and always so bubbly and upbeat. But now, he was clearly in pain, frowning and shifting around in his seat. 

"When's your heat?" Bucky asked, keeping his voice down low. 

Peter shook his head. "It's not due," he replied. "And this doesn't feel like that." 

"Oh my god, Bucky, guess what Wanda just said?" Laura said, and Bucky was suddenly pulled away from the other omega. 

They finally finished dinner after a while, earning them a relieved look from the hostess as they left, walking right by the huge line of people. Wanda was still giggling at something Laura had said when they drove up to a little ice cream shop. 

"God, I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Wanda sighed. 

"How are the pups?" Bucky asked. Wanda's twins, Will and Thomas, were about eighteen months old.

"Energetic as always," she replied. "I'm having to baby-proof literally everything now. But they're adorable. Vic's spending some man time with them tonight. "

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Bucky had never really liked Wanda's husband, Victor. He just seemed too... stifling. It seemed that he and Wanda were getting into big fights every other weekend. But it wasn't his place to comment on his friend's husband. 

They were just as loud in the ice cream shop as they were in the restaurant. It felt good to catch up with his friends. Bucky rarely saw Peter, Nat, and Wanda anymore. Nat and Peter lived in New York City, Nat busy with her S.H.I.E.L.D. work (she had been offered a position as an agent a year ago and had accepted, along with Laura's husband, Clint), and Peter with designing for Stark Industries, his mate's company. Wanda lived in the very eastern part of Ohio, busy with her pups and her job from home- interior designing. 

It wasn't until Bucky caught the very slight scent change in Peter when he realized that something was very wrong with the omega. He had bought the kiddie size cup, but had barely eaten it, instead just staring ahead of him. 

"Peter," Bucky said gently, reaching over to rest his hand against Peter's knee. "You alright?" 

"I don't know," Peter murmured. He suddenly stood up, his chair scraping against the tile floor, then rushed to the bathroom, shoving his shoulder against the door. 

"What happened?" Laura asked, glancing over. 

Bucky shrugged. "I think he's sick," he said. "I'm going to go check up on him." 

He found Peter, kneeling in front of the toilet, retching his guts out. 

"Hey," he said softly, rubbing at Peter's back. The omega let out a groan. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out. "I really didn't want to ruin your night." 

"God, Peter, I told you, you're not ruining anybody's night." 

Bucky helped Peter to his feet. The omega wobbled a little on his feet, his hand sliding down to rub at his stomach. Bucky didn't miss the action. He leaned into Peter's personal space and pressed his nose into his neck, inhaling deeply. 

"Uh...what are you doing?" 

Bucky could tell now that the new scent on Peter he'd assumed was flowers before was actually the sweet smell of pure sugar, a scent he'd smelled many times before, locked up in a dark room, lonely and in pain. 

"You're pregnant," he said, pulling back. 

"What? Th-that's not possible. There's no way. We use condoms, I swear! I can't be pregnant!" 

"Well you are, Peter," Bucky said, gently resting a hand on his arm. "Congratulations." He offered him a smile, but it didn't seem to stop Peter from freaking out. 

"I can't be, I can't," the omega gasped out, reaching a hand out to steady himself against the sink. "Tony didn't want pups just yet. He said I was too young." 

"Hey," Bucky said gently. "It's going to be alright, you got that? I'm sure Tony is going to support you, whatever decision you make." 

Peter glanced up at Bucky then, his eyes wide. "Are you sure I'm carrying?" he whispered out. 

Bucky nodded. "Your scent. It's changed. Trust me, I've been around tons of pregnant omegas before."

It was then when Bucky realized just how young Peter was. Sure, he was twenty-three, which was only two years younger than Bucky, but he had always acted like he was much younger. For a second, Bucky thought that maybe Tony was right, twenty-three  _was_ too young to have pups at, but then he remembered that he himself had had his first pup at nineteen. God, Bucky had always felt like he was much older than he really was, like he was sixty instead of mid-twenties. He almost felt like he had lived three lives- one with his family, one in Hydra, and one with Steve. 

"I don't know why I didn't think I was before," Peter murmured out. "I've been throwing up every morning." 

Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "You have?" 

"Yeah, for the past week. I thought I was sick or something. God, I'm so stupid." 

"Are you feeling better now?" Bucky asked. "I know that once you throw up with morning sickness...er, evening sickness, you generally feel better."

Peter nodded, taking in a deep breath. He stepped away from Bucky, already looking better. Once they made their way back to the table, Nat, Wanda, and Laura swarmed around Peter, cooing at him and offering him water, which he gladly took. 

"I think we should head home now," Nat said. "Pete, we've got a long drive ahead of us, if that's okay." 

Peter nodded, smiling softly at her. "That's alright," he said. "I feel a lot better now." 

Nat dropped Laura off at her house first. Peter hadn't told the girls that he was pregnant yet, and Bucky had the feeling that he would want to take the test to be absolutely sure before he told anyone else. Sure, Bucky was another omega, but he was no doctor. But he was certain though, that the young omega was indeed carrying Tony's pups. 

When Nat pulled into Bucky's driveway, he leaned over and gave Peter a hug. The omega had been leaning up against the door of the car all throughout the ride, clearly exhausted. 

"Tell Tony, alright? I don't think this is a secret he would want you to keep from him." 

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Bucky," the other omega responded, shooting him a grateful smile. 

The house was dark when Bucky opened the door. It was only nine o'clock, so he assumed that Steve would've been up at watching something. Bucky carefully set his keys down a little table in the foyer so as not to disturb Steve and Ollie if they were sleeping. 

He snapped on a light in the living room and smiled. 

_Of course._

Steve and Ollie were curled up together on the couch, a blanket draped over both of them. Ollie had his head rested on Steve's chest, his little mouth slightly open, and Steve's arms were wrapped around the pup. Bucky sat down next to Steve, reaching up a hand to stroke his husband's cheek. He watched as Steve's eyelashes fluttered open. 

"Oh. What time is it?" the alpha murmured. 

"Nine," Bucky replied, quietly. 

"Sorry," Steve whispered. "We, uh... kinda fell asleep after Paw Patrol." 

Bucky smiled and snuggled up to him. "It's okay." 

"Daddy?" 

Ollie was awake, lifting his head up from Steve's chest and blinking at Bucky. The omega reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Ollie's eyes. The pup's hair was growing longer and curly, forming cute little ringlets that fell in front of his face sometimes. Bucky smiled, suddenly realizing that all the boys in the Barnes-Rogers household now had long hair. 

"Hi, baby. You wanna go to bed now?" 

Ollie nodded and tiredly held his arms out for Bucky to pick him up. He scooped him up from under his armpits and set him on his hip. 

"Say good night to Papa." 

"Night Papa," Ollie yawned, his face scrunching up. Bucky carried the pup up to his room and helped him into his pajamas, made sure he brushed his teeth and then tucked him into bed. 

"Daddy?" Ollie murmured out when Bucky was going to shut off the light. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Can I have a little brother?" 

Bucky titled his head, smiling down at Ollie. "Why do you want a little brother?" 

"'Cause Mason got a little brother and now I want one too." 

"Maybe you'll get a little brother," Bucky replied, stroking his pup's hair. "We'll have to see though, okay? Now get some sleep. You've had a late night tonight." 

Even though it was only nine at night, Bucky could feel himself growing tired as he walked down the stairs and crawled back on the couch, next to Steve. The alpha had turned on the late night news, on a low volume, and was watching it. 

"Ollie wants a little brother," Bucky said after a while. Steve glanced down at him. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. God, I can't believe that we're actually doing this." 

Steve snaked an arm around Bucky's waist, tucked the omega's head under his chin. "That we're doing what?" 

"Having another pup." 

"I can't believe it either," Steve responded. "But I can't wait." 

"Love you," Bucky murmured. 

"Love you too, baby." 

And sitting there, curled up with his mate and husband, knowing that his pup was safe upstairs, Bucky didn't want anything else in the whole world. Well, except for another pup. Or two. Or three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Steve's handcuff kink. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the amount of crappy smut you're going to see.
> 
> But wow, an update within five days! What has happened to the old me?

**Friday, January 31, 2020**

**Steve**

 

 

Steve woke up in the middle of the night to gentle fingers tracing down his chest and soft moans filling his ears. He opened his eyes slowly to darkness pressing in all around him, a scent invading his nostrils, the sweet smell of honey. 

"Buck," he breathed out, his hands finding his mate in the dark. "You in heat?" 

"Yeah," Bucky grunted out. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along Steve's jaw, grinding his lower half against Steve's body. "Need you in me," he whispered out. 

"One second, baby," Steve said, regretfully detaching himself from Bucky to roll over and snap on the light sitting on his bedside table. Their room flooded with light, making Steve blink in the sudden brightness. Bucky was panting, his forehead wet with sweat. His boxers were tented at the front and Steve didn't doubt that they were almost completely drenched in the back. 

Steve leaned over to his omega and pressed their lips together, raising a hand to comb it through Bucky's hair. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, invading Steve's mouth with his tongue. 

"How do you wanna do this?" Steve murmured out, snaking a hand beneath Bucky's boxers. Steve found his suspicions to be correct- Bucky was incredibly wet. 

"Back," Bucky breathed out. "Legs up." 

They shuffled around the bed, tearing their clothes off, until both of them lay naked, Steve hovered over Bucky. He let his eyes trail down the body of his mate, taking in the lean muscles and happy trail that led to... 

Steve scooted down the bed until he was pressing kisses into Bucky's lower stomach. He rubbed circles with his thumbs onto his hipbones, staring up at his mate. 

"Steve, what're you doin'?" Bucky murmured out, then gasped when Steve swallowed Bucky in one go. 

"Jesus Christ, Stevie. Keep doin' that," the omega panted out, reaching a hand down to tangle his fingers in Bucky's hair. 

Steve hummed in approval, causing his mate to squirm above him. He  _had_ sucked someone off, just a very long time ago, so he was rather surprised when he found that he was still quite good at it. Not that Bucky had anyone to compare Steve to, anyway. 

He pulled off just as Bucky was reaching his climax, causing him to whimper and complain. Remembering what he had said before, Steve grabbed Bucky ankles and lifted them up, resting them on his shoulders, Bucky's ass nearly coming off the bed. Bucky groaned. Steve reached down, running his fingers through the slick dripping out of the omega before pushing one finger inside him. 

"Gimme more," Bucky gasped, his hand clamping down hard on Steve's other arm. Steve smirked and added a second finger, then immediately a third. 

"Oh, God," the omega moaned out. Steve loved the words and noises he was able to pull out from Bucky. 

"You'll feel so good, baby," he muttered out. "I promise." 

"I better," Bucky scoffed. 

Steve turned his head to press a kiss to his calf. He started moving his fingers, slowly opening Bucky up. 

"Stevie, I'm ready. I just need you right now."

"Hmm, I'm sure you are but then you'd miss this." He curled his fingers, finding Bucky's g-spot immediately. The omega gasped, his back arching off the bed. Steve didn't stop his assault, thrusting his fingers into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. 

"Steeeeve," Bucky moaned, throwing an arm over his face. 

"Hey, none of that," Steve said. "Wanna see your beautiful face." 

"Sappy punk," Bucky muttered, but his arm flopped back down by his side, gripping the sheets. "Get in me now, or I'll do it by myself." 

"Alright, sir," Steve said, giving Bucky a mock salute, which earned him a swat on the arm. He lined himself up, pushing slowly inside until his hips were pressed up against Bucky's cheeks. 

Bucky moaned, his head tipping back, exposing his throat to the ceiling. "So...goddamn....good." 

Steve rolled his hips up, trailing his hands down Bucky's chest and stomach before gripping his hips. He started off slow, giving Bucky some time to adjust before he picked up the pace, slamming into Bucky. Bucky let out little gasps and pants, but Steve could tell that he was trying to stay quiet so as not to wake Ollie. 

Bucky's scent invaded Steve's head, wrapping around his brain and making everything else disappear so that his whole life was just  _Bucky._ The alpha leaned forward, causing Bucky to nearly bend in half, his knees up by his face. 

"Buck," he gasped out, staring down into his mate's eyes. Bucky's eyes were almost completely black, the stormy gray-blue nearly eaten up completely. He looked so damn good. He _felt_ so damn good. 

It wasn't long until Steve's knot started to grow, tugging on Bucky's rim with every thrust, which were starting to get sloppy and lose their rhythm. 

"Give it to me, Steve," Bucky breathed out. "Want it. Want you. Want your pups." 

_Yes._

This was why Bucky was going into heat in the first place, to have Steve's pups, to grow their little family. 

_Pups. Yes._

Bucky let out a cry as Steve's knot tugged on his rim one last time before the alpha pushed in again and climaxed, letting a growl slip past his lips. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and collapsed on his side, rolling Bucky over with him. He reached down between their bodies and got Bucky off, letting him paint both of their chests. He nuzzled into Bucky's neck, inhaling his rich honey-vanilla scent. His brain was warm and fuzzy, still coming down from his high, and the fact that Bucky kept squirming on his knot was  _not_ helping at all. Steve let out a loud groan as Bucky somehow managed to pull even  _more_ from him by his moving around. 

"Pup," Steve murmured out. "We're gonna have another pup." 

"Yeah," Bucky responded, tucking his head underneath his alpha's chin, despite his face being near his own mess on Steve's chest. 

"I'm gonna have to call Clint in the morning," Steve said. "Tell him to take Ollie." 

Bucky nodded, his eyes sliding shut. "And call into work. For today, at least. Maybe Monday. I'm not sure." 

Steve hummed and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. They would have a long couple of days ahead of them. 

***

Steve woke to the offending sound of his alarm. Groaning, he rolled over slightly, or, as much as he could, with a heavy omega on top of him, and fumbled around until he finally found the damn thing and was able to shut it off. 

Bucky let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes, rolling off Steve. The alpha's knot slipped out of him, followed by his and Steve's fluids. 

"Aw, shit," Bucky mumbled. "That's gonna be a hell of a mess to clean up." 

Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "And guess who gets to clean it up, baby?" 

Bucky grinned. "Not me." 

Steve rolled out of bed, finding his boxers that he had thrown on the floor earlier that morning, and padded into the bathroom with them. He took the world's quickest and coldest shower, his teeth chattering as he wiped Bucky's mess from his chest. He toweled off quickly and slipped into his boxers, and then into his robe. When he went back into their bedroom, he found that Bucky hadn't even moved an inch, lying on his stomach with his nose pressed into the pillow. Steve couldn't resist giving the omega's ass a swat. 

"Hey!" he protested, jerking up to glare at Steve, who just spread his hands in an innocent  _what?_ gesture. 

"I'm gonna go wake up Ollie now," Steve said. "And call Clint. I'll be back in like half an hour. Do you think you'll be okay until then?" 

Bucky nodded, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face. "Bring me back something to eat, will you?" 

Steve nodded, receiving a kiss on the cheek before he left the room, grabbing his phone as he did so. He shivered slightly at the change in air temperature from the stuffy bedroom to the cool foyer. He punched in Clint's number and held his phone up to his ear, thankful when he picked up soon. 

"Steve? What's up, man?" 

"Bucky went into heat. Could you pick up Ollie from our house and take him to school?" 

"Sure thing, Steve. Laura and the pups will love to see him again. He hasn't been over in a long time." 

"Thanks, Clint." 

Steve was so grateful that two of his closest friends lived so near by. Bucky occasionally came off his suppressants once or twice a year, as it was bad to continuously be on them all the time. And when he did, the Bartons were there to take care of Ollie. It would not be good for anyone to have the pup hanging around the house while his parents were doing it constantly near by, and Steve and Bucky wouldn't really be able to take care of him. Steve honestly had no clue what he would do if Clint wasn't around. 

Ollie was reluctant to wake up, whining and pulling the covers over his head when Steve pushed back the curtains on his window. 

"Buddy, you need to get up," Steve said. "Uncle Clint is going to take you to school today, won't that be fun?" 

Ollie pulled his blankets down far enough to peek at Steve over the top of them. "Uncle Clint?" 

"That's right. You're going to stay at his house for a few days." 

"No!" Ollie cried out, kicking his feet beneath the sheets. "Don't wanna!" 

Steve frowned, sitting down at the edge of Ollie's bed. The pup had never really been against anything before, and he had usually been happy to go to the Barton's house. 

"Why don't you want to go?" he asked gently.

But Ollie just said "No" and shook his head firmly. 

"You're going to have so much fun at Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura's house, trust me. You'll get to play with Cooper, and Lila, and Nathaniel and run play in the snow. And anyway, Daddy's sick again. We don't want you to catch his sickness, now do we?" 

It was the same lame excuse they used every other time-  _Daddy's sick._ Steve managed to get Ollie out of bed after a long time of poking and prodding, then finally saying that he would tickle him if he didn't get up. The pup leaped out of bed, squealing and giggling, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and start heading downstairs, alright? Don't wake up Daddy, though," Steve said when Ollie was dressed. Once his pup had trotted off to use the bathroom, Steve grabbed the duffel bag that they kept stashed in Ollie's closet for this exact reason and stuffed random clothes into it. He packed enough clothes for five days, not exactly sure when Bucky's heat would end and figuring that Wanda could just wash some of the clothes if she needed more. 

Ollie was playing with his toy trucks when Steve went downstairs and making noises, having finished brushing his teeth. 

"Buddy, please be a little quieter," Steve said, setting Ollie's duffle bag by the door. "Daddy's still sleeping." 

Ollie pouted but turned down the volume on his truck noises. Steve made him a quick breakfast, just a bowl of cereal and some blueberries they had in the fridge, before Clint arrived at their house, knocking on the door. 

"Bye, Ollie," Steve said, bending down to give his son a hug. "Be good for Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura, will you? Daddy and I will see you in a couple days." 

Ollie nodded, clinging to Clint's hand and watching Steve with sad eyes. The alpha always hated this part, when Ollie nearly looked like he was going to cry when he was heading off with Clint. Steve stood up and nodded at Clint, silently thanking him, before they walked out onto the porch and the door shut. Steve cleaned up Ollie's bowl and the living room, putting his toys back in their bins and stashing them to the side of the couch. 

Figuring that Bucky should've been awake by now, Steve knocked on the door to their bedroom before opening the doors to a darkened room, filled with the scent of omega and alpha arousal. Bucky was still asleep, sprawled out on their bed with the sheets wrapped around his waist. Steve smirked and shed his robe, throwing it over the armchair in their room. He pulled back the curtains on one of the windows slightly, allowing a little bit of light to enter the room. 

"Bucky..." he hummed out, tracing his fingers up his mate's spine as he sat on the edge of the bed. The omega stirred beneath him, breathing deeply as a sign of waking up. 

"Stevie?" he mumbled, raising his head and blinking. "What time is it?" 

Steve glanced at the clock. "Nearly seven-thirty. Clint just left with Ollie." 

"Aw," Bucky said, flipping over and sitting up. "I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left." 

"Sorry," Steve replied. "Didn't want to disturb you."

"Mmm." Bucky crawled towards Steve, straddling his thighs and sitting in their laps, their bare chests pressed together. He was completely. "You should've." 

"You hungry?" Steve asked, wondering how Bucky could be so ready to go again. 

"Yeah," the omega responded. "But I was wondering if there was something you would want to eat first." 

Steve tipped his head, frowning. "I'm not really that hungry. If you want to have a quickie before we eat breakfast, I'm all for that." 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "God, Steve. How the holy hell are you a grown-ass alpha?" 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"My ass, Steve. I meant 'I was wondering if you'd want to eat my ass.'" 

"What, like eat you out?" 

Bucky rolled his eyes again, but leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "Yes, Steve. Like eat me out," he murmured

Steve loved kissing Bucky. He really did. All the time. He loved kissing Bucky sweetly, reminding him of their bond, of their love, but he also loved kissing him with need, with arousal, where Bucky would be panting afterwards, his lips swollen, the scent of his slick piercing the air. 

This kiss was the latter of the two. Steve licked along Bucky's lips, tangling his fingers in his mate's air. Bucky's arms ran up and down his bare back, grinding down onto Steve's lap. All too soon, it was over, and Bucky was clambering off him, getting down on all fours on the bed. Steve hesitated, knowing that the position brought back bad memories from Hydra. 

"Buck, are you sure?" 

"There ain't any other comfortable way to do it, Stevie. I'm sure. Not get over here and eat me out before I do it myself." 

"And how are you supposed to do it by yourself?"

"Shut up, punk. Just don't knot me like this." 

"I won't, I swear," Steve promised, moving behind Bucky, getting an excellent view. Slick was steadily trickling out of him, running down the backs of his thighs. Steve rested a hand on the top of his ass, casing Bucky to moan and push back. 

"Jesus Christ, Steve. Get on with it already!" 

Steve had never eaten someone out before. He had only had one other significant other, but their sex had been mostly vanilla and rare. Steve was unsure for a fraction of a second, wondering if he could actually do it correctly, but then he realized that Bucky's slick would probably be as good as it smelt, so he leaned forward, licking a line up the back of Bucky's thighs. 

The omega gasped out, his head tipping back. And Bucky's slick  _did_ taste good. It tasted like his seed, slightly bitter, but just a little bit more sweet. It was thinner, as well, not as heavy in Steve's mouth when he swallowed. Steve pressed his tongue flat against Bucky's entrance, moving his hand down to rub at Bucky's cheeks. The omega was moaning, wriggling around, trying to get Steve to go faster by rocking his hips back. 

Steve slowly breached Bucky with his tongue, pressing it inside of him, enjoying the new feeling of the tight heat. 

"God..." Bucky breathed out, and Steve realized that this was probably new for him, as well. Either new or it had been an incredibly long time. 

It didn't take long for Steve to start tongue-fucking Bucky, his face buried in his mate's ass. 

"So good, Stevie," Buck kept gasping out. "Yeah, like that. Goddam, you treat me so well..." 

Steve reached a hand around Bucky, wrapping it around his length, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Bucky went over with a cry, spilling into Steve's hand. The alpha withdrew his tongue, sucking lightly on Bucky's entrance before pulling off, taking himself in his own hand and getting himself off, just like he had done with Bucky. The sheets were a complete mess, but Steve knew better than to change them because they'd just get dirty again. Bucky rolled over onto his back, letting out a groan. 

"Christ, that was good," he breathed out, his legs falling open. 

Steve smirked, running a hand up Bucky's thighs. He stopped just before he reached his crotch, frowning a little. 

"Bucky...Did I give you a rash?" 

Bucky shrugged, sitting up on his elbows. 

"I did!" Steve said, lifting Bucky's hips up a little bit to check his ass. Sure enough, the space between his cheeks were red and scratched up from Steve's beard. "God, I'm sorry, Bucky. I didn't think that through." 

Bucky shrugged again, then winced when his alpha gently touched the rash. 

"Might need some lotion," he said. "But I'm fine, Steve. Really. I'm hungry now. And no, not for you, in case you were going to ask, for food."

Steve handed Bucky a pair of clean briefs and stripped the blankets off the bed while his mate ventured into the kitchen. They wouldn't need them throughout Bucky's heat, since their combined body heat would make it too unbearable. Steve grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bathroom, then tugged on the boxers that he had worn earlier that morning and met Bucky in the kitchen. The omega had already started fried eggs on the stove, the scent filling Steve's nostrils. 

He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and resting his chin on his mate's shoulder. 

"How're you feeling?" he hummed out. 

"Sore," Bucky said. "You really go to town on me. But happy. Satisfied, for now." He turned and gave Steve a little peck on the lips before shooing him away so that he could "focus on the eggs."

Steve took his seat at the kitchen island and set the lotion in front of him, resting his chin on his hand to watch his husband make breakfast for the two of them. 

"You should probably call our jobs," Bucky said, putting bread in the toaster. "And tell them that we're not going to be in today and at least Monday or Tuesday." 

"Mmm," Steve said, standing up to do just that. Thankfully, they were allowed to take heat and rut leave, and both their bosses were nice, so Steve had no trouble asking for at least three days off. By the time he got off the phone, Bucky already had their dishes out on the island, along with coffee for him and tea for Steve. 

"Not sure coffee during heat is the best idea," Steve said, sitting down next to his husband as the omega started scarfing down his eggs. Bucky shot him a glare, and Steve decided that it was best not to talk anymore. 

***

Saturday morning was the worst. Bucky spent the majority of Friday night in heat waves, which seemed to get closer and closer together as the day darkened, until Steve would only be able to get an hour nap before Bucky was ready to go again. At around three in the morning, Steve tried doing Bucky slowly, hoping to give both him and his mate a break while providing relief for Bucky. It worked out for a little bit, until Bucky groaned out, "Goddammit, Steve. It ain't helping. Just go hard on me."

They were exhausted Saturday morning but still had a whole day of heat waves to look forward to as Bucky's heat was always the most intense the first two days. Around midday on Saturday, Steve changed the sheets despite what he had told Bucky earlier, as their combined seed had started to stain them. Bucky's heat hit suddenly during lunch, causing the two of them to go at it like rabbits on the coach. Bucky wiped it down shortly after, embarrassed by the thought of Ollie coming home and finding white marks where he mainly played. 

Sunday was better- Bucky's heat seemed to have calmed down. They were able to relax and watch TV for nearly an hour and a half before it was back to the bedroom. 

But all in all, it was good. 

Steve couldn't get the idea of Bucky catching during this heat out of his head, and neither could Bucky, it seemed. Right at the end of every single heat wave, he would always mutter something about wanting Steve's pups, which made Steve growl once, which he was embarrassed about after, even though Bucky kept reassuring him that he found it hot. 

Bucky's heat ended Monday morning, after just four days. His heats usually lasted three to five days. Steve was thankful that Bucky wasn't one of those omegas whose heats ran for a week. He think he would've died. 

After a quiet morning and a long shower, Steve and Bucky got to work cleaning the house. They opened the windows in their bedroom and the living room, despite it being now February outside, and sprayed the two rooms and the foyer down with Febreeze. Steve changed the bedsheets again, while Bucky cleaned the kitchen, as they hadn't had time to do so after their hurried meals. Bucky vacuumed, just to make sure, then sprayed everything with Febreeze again. They called Clint in the afternoon, telling him to bring Ollie home before dinner. 

Ollie was excited to see Bucky, as he always was after the omega's heats, and bounded into him as soon as the door was open. Ollie started talking rapid-fire about his time at the Barton's, telling Bucky all about the baths Laura made him take and the snowman he had built with Lila and Cooper, but then which Nathaniel had knocked down. 

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" he ended with, studying Bucky as if looking for any signs of a persisting illness. 

"I'm alright, baby," the omega said. "Better now that you're here." 

"Papa!" Ollie shrieked, noticing Steve and bounding away from Bucky to wrap his arms around the alpha's legs. 

"Hi, buddy!" Steve said. "Did you have a good time?" 

Ollie nodded his head vigorously and repeated the stories he'd told Bucky to Steve now. Clint slipped out while the pup was talking, waving to Steve and Bucky, which they returned. Dinner consisted of hot dogs and a side salad, which Ollie made a face at until Bucky told him that if he ate his vegetables, he'd grow as big and strong as Papa. 

"So, you want a little brother, huh?" Steve said when he was tucking Ollie in that night. 

"Yeah," the pup responded, yawning. "Cooper an' Lila an' Nathaniel all have brothers and sisters. I wan' one too." 

"You gotta ask nicely though, buddy." 

"Please can I have a little brother?" Ollie asked, giving Steve puppy eyes. 

"What about a little sister?" 

Ollie made a face. "Ew! No! Girls are yucky!" 

Steve chuckled. "You're not gonna think that all the time, buddy. Someday, a girl is gonna kiss you like Daddy and I kiss." 

Ollie clapped his hands over his ears and shook his head back and forth. "No, no, no!" 

Steve laughed again and leaned in to kiss Ollie on the cheek, rubbing his beard on the pup's face when he was done. Ollie giggled and pushed at Steve's nose, squealing, "That tickles, Papa!" 

Steve gently stroked his son's hair before snapping off the light. "'Night, Ollie." 

"'Night Papa!" 

"You most definitely cannot have a girl," Steve said when he was climbing into bed next to Bucky. 

The omega raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Ollie says girls are yucky." 

Bucky chuckled. "'Course they are. Did you tell him that he won't think so in a few years?" 

"I told him a girl is going to kiss him when he gets older." 

Bucky shrugged. "Fair enough." 

He snuggled up to Steve, tucking his head underneath the alpha's chin, where Steve thought he always belonged. 

"Think about it, I might be pregnant right now." 

_Wow._

Steve liked to think about that. He rested his hand on Bucky's stomach, gently rubbing back and forth. He hoped that there  _was_ something going on within Bucky, that in a week or so they would have the start of a tiny little pup starting to grow. Bucky reached over and shut off the lamp on his bedside table, plunging the room into darkness. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and soon, his breathing turned deeper and more even. Steve, however, stayed awake. He could hardly believe that he was getting what he always wanted- a family. He had yearned for one ever since his mother passed away, back in college, and, by some miracle, he had been given one with Bucky and Ollie. And they were about to expand that family. Steve couldn't help but smile. Soon, nine months, sure, but  _soon,_ he could have another little pup, a baby, that he could raise from infancy, that he could hold as soon as he or she would be born, that he could shush when they were crying, that he could watch over while Ollie was playing with them. 

_Yeah, I can't wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was somewhat of a filler chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starker!  
> 

**Tuesday, February 4, 2020**

**Peter**

 

 

Peter could hardly believe that he was doing this; that this was happening. It had taken him such a long time, over a week, to try and find a time when he could sneak off to the drugstore to buy it, and it was no use ordering it off the internet, as Tony would be alerted whenever a package had delivered. He stared down at the tiny cardboard box in his hands, holding the thing that would either confirm or deny his suspicions. He honestly didn't know what he wanted. 

He wanted a pup, of course. He wanted to raise a kid with Tony, he wanted to be a dad. But right now? He wasn't so sure. He didn't feel ready at all. Hell, he was only twenty-three years old. Peter somehow managed to get the box open and the test out, his hands slightly trembling. He read over the instructions on the back before unzipping his jeans and peeing a little on the end, like it said. Easier said than done, really. The box said to wait five minutes, so he took out his phone, scrolling absently mindedly through his messages. He found his thumb hovering over a contact that he hadn't texted in a long time. Ned. 

The corners of Peter's mouth twitched up at Ned's profile picture- an extremely close-up shot of him smiling excessively. He had been friends with Ned from middle school and high school and throughout college, but they hadn't seen each other in quite a long time. Peter had been busy with his mate and their company, and Ned was working on getting his Master's Degree in engineering. Peter sent him and quick text asking if he would want to go out to lunch sometime, then checked the time. He had two more minutes. 

Peter was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Tony was in the basement, as he always was, which gave Peter some privacy. He played a random game, hoping to distract himself from the pregnancy test that lay on a paper towel, just a few inches from his right foot. The timer he set on his phone went off, piercing his ears. He shut it off quickly and took a deep breath. 

_Here we go._

He carefully picked up the test, holding onto the end that he hadn't peed on, and glanced down at it. 

There were two lines. 

_Two lines means, pregnant, right?_

Peter double checked the box, and, sure enough, at the bottom of the instructions, it clearly stated that one line meant negative and two lines meant positive. 

He was pregnant. 

_Pregnant._

Peter couldn't help the smile that split his face. He was going to have a pup! An actual, real baby, with Tony. And then,  _Oh, god. I'm going to have a pup._ He found his hands moving on their own accord, his fingers gently rubbing his lower stomach. Right where the pup was growing. Peter was  _twenty-three years old._ He had no clue how he was supposed to raise a pup. Sure, he had taken the childcare class during his junior year at high school that was mandatory to all omegas, but he honestly couldn't remember a lot, and it didn't exactly teach you what you were supposed to do when you're sitting on your bathroom floor, staring down at the positive test in your hand and praying that your mate wouldn't be angry. 

And oh god, Tony. 

Peter decided right then and there that he would tell Tony in a little bit. Not right that day, not even tomorrow or the next day. Maybe when Peter's next heat would be coming up but he wouldn't hit it, he'd tell Tony then. That would be in two weeks. 

Suddenly two weeks seemed like so close. 

Peter ran a hand through his hair. He stood up, a little woozy on his feet, and wrapped the test in tissues before throwing it away, thankful that their trashcans were little holes in the walls that led down to a room in the basement because there were too many trashcans in the tower for them to be emptied normally. He drank some water from the sink, then wiped his mouth, then left the bathroom, heading towards his and Tony's room. 

His goal was to take a nap or read or a book, but when he found himself incapable to do either, he just sat and stared out the enormous window to New York City, stretching far below him. He knew he had three options- having the baby, giving it up for adoption, or abortion- he remembered at least that much from childcare classes. He figured giving the pup up for adoption would be pretty useless- it wasn't like they were in a financial crises, or anything. They were quite the opposite, in fact. And the more Peter thought about it, the more he realized that abortion was stupid, as well. Neither him nor Tony were against the idea of having a pup, they had just wanted to wait a little bit longer. Peter was pretty confident that when he did eventually bring the topic up to Tony, he would say that they were going to keep it. Tony's wasn't like that. As much as he displayed the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist persona, Tony loved kids. Peter had seen the vides on YouTube of Tony Stark hugging and talking to pups. He may or may not have watched them nearly twenty times each. 

Peter's phone buzzed, distracting him from his thoughts. Ned had texted back. 

**Ned: Course! Is sat good?**

_**Peter: Works for me** _

_**Peter: I haven't seen u in so long** _

**Ned: Ikr?????? Can I ask MJ if she wants to come along too?**

_**Peter: Sure** _

_**Peter: It'll b good to catch up with her too** _

****Peter smiled. Just then, he could hear the sounds of Tony walking up the stairs, so he quickly opened up a random app on his phone and started playing it, looking like he was busy.

"Hey." 

Peter glanced over at the alpha, leaning up against the doorway. He was wearing a gray tank top and jeans and looked dirty and sweaty, his hair sticking up like he had run his hands through it a million times. 

"What'cha doing?" 

"Just playing on my phone," Peter replied. "I'm bored."

Tony moved over to sit on the bed next to him, but Peter put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

"Uh-uh. No way. You smell."

"Hmmm. I'm sure I do." 

Tony leaned into Peter, not laying on the bed, but still managed to rub their faces together. "And now you do too."

Peter shoved at his forehead. "Go take a shower. Gross."

The alpha gave him and quick kiss before making his way to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he did so. Peter was busy staring at his shapely back when his phone buzzed.  

**MJ: Hey spider-man**

Peter rolled his eyes. MJ had given him the nickname first as a joke, as he had been obsessed with the cartoon tv show when he was younger (and still was). 

_**Peter: Did Ned tell u that I'm trying to meet up with you guys?** _

**MJ: Yup**

**MJ: Sat works for me too**

**MJ: It's been sooooooo long**

_**Peter liked "Sat works for me too"** _

**MJ: Can't wait to hear what Tony Stark is like in bed**

_**Peter: That's like all u care abt** _

**MJ: Not true**

**MJ: I care abt KJ Appa**

_**Peter: ^^^**_

***

**Saturday, February 8, 2020**

**Peter**

 

 

 **"** So.....Michelle.....what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" 

"Shut it, Leeds, or I'll beat the shit out of you until you can't walk anymore." 

"Jeez. Okay. I was just trying to make conversation." 

"Hey, Parker, that guy's taking pictures of you. Do you want to go and bash his brains in?" 

"Hmm?" Peter glanced up from stuffing his mouth full of Starbucks lemon loaf, finding Ned looking rather hurt and MJ glaring at someone off to their left. Peter glanced over to see that, sure enough, somebody was taking pictures of him. It was a single man, with a baseball cap and sunglasses, very not discreetly snapping photos of the omega. "Oh, no that's okay. People have been doing that since Tony took me to the gala." 

Ned raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, Pete. How do you manage that?" 

"It's not so bad now. It was kind of a shock at first, but you get used to it."

"Wasn't the gala like three weeks ago?" MJ asked, frowning a little. She had straightened her hair, and it hung down her back, longer than Peter would've thought. Not that he knew anything about hair, of course.  

"Yeah, why?" 

"Seems like an awfully short time to get used to paparazzi. Are you sure you don't want me to punch him?" 

"If it'll distract you from beating me up," Ned threw in hopefully, but MJ shot him a glare that silenced him. 

Peter smiled at her. "Seriously. I'm fine. It he really starts to bother me, I'll let you guys know and we'll leave, all right?" 

It was hard enough having two friends who were more concerned about himself than he was, but of course both friends just  _had_ to be alphas. Peter could smell  _concerned alpha_ coming off of Ned and  _pissed alpha_ from MJ. They had always been a strange trio in high school, after all three of them had presented, Ned last, one omega and two alphas, pretty much inseparable, getting in trouble usually for making a huge mess in the chemistry lab. There had been one incident that involved some bubbly, sticky, blue substance that their chemistry teacher had admitted he had never seen before, that had taken a week's worth of detention to clean off the tables. 

"So, you're like a celebrity now? I bet all those  _Us_ magazines have headlines now like "Peter and Tony Stark Go Out to Buy Groceries!" or like "Peter and Tony Stark Spotted Tongue-Fucking in the Streets!" MJ said, waving her iced coffee in the air. 

"We do not tongue-fuck in the streets," Peter said, pointedly taking a big bite out of his lemon loaf. 

"Unlike Michelle and her boyfriend," Ned cut in. "Whom she will not tell me about." 

MJ smacked Ned on the shoulder.

"Ow! She actually hit me!" 

"Aaaanyway, what's new with you, Pete? Besides the whole  _I-have-a-hot-rich-alpha-now_ thing," MJ said once they had left Starbucks. They had decided to walk around New York City for some time. MJ hadn't been there in a while- she went to school in Ohio, and Ned's studies kept him inside most days. 

"Nothing much," Peter replied. "Tony and I are working on some projects." 

Ned's eyes lit up at the mention of weapons, and he forgot about his hurt shoulder long enough to drill Peter about what they were putting together. It wasn't long before Peter realized they were walking the familiar route to Bryant Park, where they had gone year-round, to skate in the winter and relax in the summer. The place was crowded, as usual, and Peter, Ned, and MJ wove their way through the throng of people to the base of the giant Christmas tree that wouldn't be taken down until at least March. 

"Wow, sounds boring," MJ said once Peter and Ned were finally done. "Anything else even remotely interesting?" 

"Um....no. Nothing that I can think of... Oh, wait. Tony and I went to a gala. That was pretty fun. I got to wear an expensive suit." 

MJ raised an eyebrow. "Really? Nothing else? Nothing like... oh, there's going to be a tiny Stark around here soon?" 

"What?" Ned and Peter said at the same time. 

Peter could feel his face heating up. "I-I'm, I mean, Tony and I aren't having a pup." It sounded more like a question. 

"Well, I mean you  _smell_ like you do. It's pretty obvious." 

"What? You're pregnant? Peter! Why didn't you tell us?" Ned gasped out loudly. Peter tried to hush him, not wanting to draw the attention of people standing near by. 

"Well, nobody really knows yet. Only Bucky, but that was because he was the one who told me I was pregnant." 

"Who's Bucky?" MJ demanded. 

"Just a friend."

"Wow, you have other friends?" 

Peter chose to ignore her comment. "Tony doesn't even know yet," he said. "I'm trying to figure out a way to tell him." 

"Woah. This is just so...woah," Ned breathed out. "I'm going to be a godfather!" 

"And when did Peter say that he was going to make you the godfather of the baby, exactly?" MJ said. "And he can only make you to the godfather if he makes me the godmother." 

And then they started bickering again. 

***

"Hey, baby. How was Starbucks?" 

Peter let out a groan, his head falling back on the sofa. "God," he mumbled. "I don't think I've ever heard Ned and MJ argue so much." As soon as Happy had driven him back to Stark Tower, he had collapsed on the sofa in front of the flat screen TV, his fingers reaching for the remote and switching to the Food Network. 

Tony chuckled out, bending down to press a kiss to Peter's forehead. "I smell like shit. I'm going to take a shower and then we can make dinner, how 'bout that?" 

"Wait, stay for a little bit," Peter said, interrupting his mate as he tugged on his arm. Tony shrugged, then plopped down on the couch, pulling the omega closer to him. 

"God, what a day," he grunted out. "Spent nearly the whole time trying to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to jam photons into blasters when I forgot to make a place to jam photons into." 

"Shhh," Peter hissed out. "It's soda bread." 

Tony rolled his eyes but threw an arm around the other's shoulders. Peter laid his head on Tony's arm, breathing in the sweaty smell of the alpha. After Peter had told MJ and Ned that he wasn't sure how Tony would react to the news of his pregnancy, the two alphas had spent the rest of their time together bothering him about it, until he finally decided to give in and appease them so they would stop nagging. It hadn't seemed so hard when MJ and Ned were talking about it, but now that Peter had to actually open his mouth and get the words out... 

"Hey, Tony," Peter piped up when the commercials came on. 

"Hmm."

"There was something I was wondering if we could talk about." 

 _That_ got Tony's attention. He glanced down at the omega, concern written on his face. "What's wrong? Did something happen while you were out? Oh god, I swear Pete, if this is about me leaving dirty socks on the bed I will try my best to change, but it's going to be hard." 

"Tony, I'm serious," Peter said, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about pups." 

The alpha frowned, obviously not catching on yet. "What about them? Do you want pups now? I thought we had decided to put pups off until you were older and my project had developed further."

"Too late for that," Peter mumbled. 

"Huh? You gotta remember, I'm an old man and my hearing is failing me." 

"I said it's too late for that," he said, raising his voice higher. "It's too late to put it off." 

"I- I don't understand what you're saying, Pete." Tony removed his arm from around Peter's shoulders and had turned his body so that he could stare at the omega. Peter could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the disbelief. He knew  _exactly_ what he was saying. 

"I'm pregnant," Peter said, and  _god_ did it feel good to get it off his chest. 

"You're pregnant," Tony repeated. 

"Yes." 

" _You're_ pregnant." 

"I thought you heard me." 

"Wow." Tony leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair, then scratching his goatee. "I honestly never thought I would hear those words anytime soon." The alpha was silent for some time, and Peter couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"You're not...mad, are you?" he asked, testing the waters. 

Tony glanced at him, looking surprise. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" 

"I don't know. We weren't exactly planning on having a pup this soon. This is sort of...a surprise."

"No. I'm not mad. I'm just a little shellshocked, I guess. Didn't think it would be this soon." Tony glanced down at Peter's stomach. "There's a pup in there?" 

"I guess so," Peter responded, placing his hand over his abdomen. Tony reached over, hesitantly resting his hand above Peter's. 

"How far along are you?" 

"I think two months. That was the last time I went into heat, so it had to be during then." 

"But-" Tony frowned. "But you're on birth control and sometimes suppressants. How could you have gotten pregnant?"

Peter shrugged. "I probably just forgot to take my pill one morning. Or maybe several mornings." 

"Jeez." Tony let out a laugh. "We're gonna have a pup." 

Peter smiled, glancing up at his mate. He wasn't glad he wasn't angry. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Peter wound his own arms around Tony's neck, tilting his head slightly. When they broke away, both alpha and omega were breathing heavily, their scents spiked with just the littlest bit of arousal. Tony rested their heads together. 

"We got to get you an OB/GYN soon," he said. "Set up an appointment, make sure that everything's alright." 

Peter smiled. "I'm sure everything's fine, Tony," he said. "But that would be a good idea." 

"Of course everything's fine," Tony cut in quickly. "God, we're going to be dads. That's amazing, isn't it?" The alpha looked nearly elated, smiling widely. "We're going to have a pup. I'm going to have a son. Or a daughter, of course. A daughter would be great. Hey, you wanna take this to the bedroom?" 

Peter hummed out, wrapping legs around his alpha's torso and hooking his ankles together. "Yes, please." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter.   
> I tried. 😂


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Staker!

**Friday, February 21, 2020**

**Tony**

 

 

Tony could hardly believe this. He was going to be a father. Him. Tony Stark.  _Tony. Stark._

_Wow._

Honestly, he was kind of mad at himself that he couldn't figure it out before. Pete had been throwing up every morning, and Tony had just thought that it was a stomach bug. He should've also been able to tell from his scent, which had become so much sweeter and richer. It was painfully obvious now, and to say that it was on Tony's mind now was an understatement. 

It seemed to be all that Tony could think about now- Peter's pregnancy, their pup that they would soon meet in about seven months. 

Which was why he decided to throw a party at Stark Tower for their friends for the sole purpose of spilling about their unborn pup. Okay, so he told Peter that he hadn't seen "the gang" in a while, and wanted to catch up and kept the idea of a pregnancy reveal to himself. Nearly everyone had RVSP-ed "yes," to which Peter frowned at. 

"I don't know, it's going to be a lot of cleaning up," the omega had said. 

"It'll be fine," Tony had responded. "I'll tell everyone to keep the alcohol consumption to a minimum. Anyway, it's not like you're going to be doing much cleaning, what with you being pregnant and all." 

Peter had tilted his head, frowning. If he didn't look so pissed, Tony would've thought that it was the cutest thing ever. 

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm immobile. I can still do stuff. I'll be fine. I'm only two months along." 

"Alright, fine. You can do stuff, for the first few months, at least. But still, I want you out of the basement for the time being. I'm working on projects that are pretty nuclear and could blow up if you're not careful." 

"I'm careful! I'm the most carefullest person ever!" Peter had protested. 

Tony didn't think that his words would've had any affect on Peter, and he had been right, finding the omega in the basement the very next day, poking at the very basic boot Tony had been designing. It was then when Tony had changed the password to the basement door, meaning that Peter had pouted for a good four hours.  

Tony had found an OB/GYN for Peter, an expensive one, but the best one in New York City- Dr. Stephen Strange. Tony had been a little reluctant at first when he figured out that the doctor was an alpha, but after their first visit, when he learned that he was mated and had a pup, his fears were calmed. 

Dr. Strange had confirmed their suspicions that yes, Peter was two months along. 10 weeks along, to be exact, to the day of the party. He had also given them a due date: September 17, which seemed both too far away and too short. And Tony didn't mark it on every single calendar in the Tower at all. 

The worst thing about Tony's friends was probably that they were all punctual. Like, scarily on time. Tony had said that the party started at five, so everybody showed up on time. All at once. They had brought their pups along, as well, since Tony had mentioned that it was a kid-friendly party, which meant that he suddenly had six pups, all under the age of nine, running around his swank room. And yes, there was a swank room in the Tower.

"Hey, man, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a long time." Rhodey was the first to find Tony, hugging him and patting him on the back. 

"Good, good. It's going good. What's new with you?" 

"Nothing much. I spoke at a few events. Bought a new car." 

"Oh, yeah? What kind?" 

Before Rhodey could answer, however, he was suddenly dragged away from Tony by his arm around his throat. 

"Rhooooodey!" Sam Wilson shouted. "What's up, man?" 

Tony smirked and left them to talk, turning around to shake hands with Bruce, who had managed to sneak up quietly behind him. 

"Tony," the beta said, shaking hands with him politely. "It's good to see you again." 

"We should catch up sometime," Tony responded. "You know, have a drink together, talk about the latest weapons designs. Oh by the way, how's your radiation research goin'?" 

"Good, good," Bruce replied, looking a little distracted. "I'm looking into gamma now. Hey, have you seen Natasha around anywhere?" 

"Romanoff?" Tony raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Yeah. Just to, you know...chat." 

 _Oh, I'm sure you'll just chat._ "She's, uh, she's over there, talking to Clint," Tony said, gesturing with his hand. 

"Oh, wow." Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "S-she's gone blonde." 

She certainly had. Natasha had died her fiery red hair blonde and had cut it short, just below her jawline. She was chatting with Clint and his six-year-old daughter, Lila. Bruce moved over to her silently, and Tony watched as he awkwardly stood around, waiting for her to finish talking. Tony rolled his eyes. He had never thought that the beta would ever have a romantic interest in a million years. He was too caught up with work. Well, Tony was too, but he went out at least once a month. Well, more now that Peter was around. 

 _Speaking of whom..._  Tony glanced around until he spotted the omega talking with Scott Lang, who was clutching the hand of his own daughter, who was looking around the swank room at everyone, bouncing on her toes a little. 

"Tony," a deep voice said, drawing Tony's attention back. "Thank you for having us." 

It was Steve. Of course it was. He was the only person who was actually stiff enough to  _thank_ Tony for the party he was throwing. 

"My undying pleasure, Rogers. Barnes, how's it going?" 

Steve's omega, Bucky, stood right next to him. Tony wasn't surprised to see that Bucky looked just as frowny as ever. They said opposites attract, but apparently not in the case of Steve and Bucky. 

"Ollie, this is Mr. Stark. He's the mate of Daddy's friend, Peter," Bucky said to the little pup who was clinging onto his arm tightly. "Can you say I to him?" 

Tony had to admit- Ollie was something like the cutest pup ever. He was dressed in a little green button-up shirt that made his green eyes stand out even more, and khaki pants and sleek, brown loafers. What was even cuter was that Steve was wearing the same exact shirt as his son, just in a bigger size, of course. Tony knew that Ollie wasn't  _really_ Steve's son, not biologically, in any case. He had been a little taken back when Steve had called Tony and told him, his breathing heavy with excitement, that he had adopted Bucky's first pup, born out of rape in a breeding facility. He had been sure that the pup would've been damaged, either too scared or too angry, but Ollie had been fine, if anything, a little too shy. 

"Hi," he whispered, still hiding behind Bucky's legs. Tony crouched down and offered his hand out to the boy. 

"Hi, Ollie," he said. "Nice to meet you." After some thought, he reached out and grasped the alpha's pointer finger in his fist. 

"My gosh, you're getting big! How old are you now?" 

Silently, the pup held up a hand. 

"Five? Wow, that's so big! Soon you're going to be as old as your papa!" He leaned in close and pressed his hand to the side of his mouth, as if he was telling Ollie a secret. "And he's like a million years old!" 

Ollie giggled, so Tony, counting that as a win, straightened up, smoothing out the front of his blazer. "Cute pup," he said to Steve and Bucky. "So, what's new with the pair of you?" 

Steve shrugged. "Nothing much," he said. "We're not too exciting." 

"Steve got promoted," Bucky interrupted his husband. "He's now some big-shot at LA Fitness." 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess that's new. Nothing too special, though." 

"Watch out, world," Tony joked. "Steve Rogers is rise up and become president, one fat person at a time." That earned him a laugh from Bucky and a red face from Steve. "Oh, Barnes, Laura's over there with all the other pups. Looks a little lonely." He jerked his thumb off to the side where Laura was seated at a couch, her own and other pups swarming over her, giggling loudly. Bucky's face seemed to light up when he saw her, and he bent down to say something to his son before the two of them walked away. Tony couldn't miss the fond expression in Steve's face as the alpha watched his mate and pup. 

"So, you finally got your happy little family, huh?" Tony said to Steve. 

"You don't have to say it like that." 

"Like what? I'm just sayin' it." 

"Whatever. The internet's going insane over you and Peter," Steve said, nodding to where Tony's omega was chatting with Bruce, a glass-  _that better not be alcohol-_ in his hands. 

"You're on the internet?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's all like  _Tony Stark, billionaire, seen walking around with teenage omega on his arm._ " 

"First of all, rude. Peter is  _twenty-three_ years old. Second of all, that shit's going to happen. I'm a billionaire. Peter's my relatively new mate. People are gonna gossip." 

"Doesn't it bother you?" 

"Eh, it's been my whole life, really. Hey, what'd you say about having some spirits? Just got a new vodka I'm  _dying_ to try." 

Tony led them over to his custom-built bar, where nobody was really hanging around. Not yet, anyway. 

"You boys drinking without me?" Natasha accused, wandering over when she saw Tony break out the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. "Wait, wait, wait, let me be the bartender." 

Tony laughed when Natasha got behind the bar, putting on a cartoon-y smirk as she popped open the bottle. "Can I interest you gentlemen in some..." she flipped it around to read the label... "Goose?" 

"I would love this goose!"

Tony glanced over to see Thor wandering over to them. 

"How the hell did you get in?" Tony asked, grateful that Thor decided to pull Steve into the bone-crushing hug instead of him. 

"Steve! I haven't seen you in many a year!" 

"Yeah, likewise," Steve grunted out. They pulled back, and Steve's eyebrows shot up. "New haircut?" 

"I noticed you've copied my beard," Thor replied, stroking his chin. Steve chuckled and gestuered to his own face, the lower half of which Tony just realized was covered in short, blonde hairs. He cursed at himself for not noticing it earlier and missing out on an opportunity to tease him. Thor at change, as well. He had gotten rid of his long locks in favor of a short cut, with jagged lines running above his sideburns, almost looking like lightning bolts. It was almost ironic, seeing as Thor had been named after the Norse god of thunder (his dad was a history nut). 

The party was almost refreshing. Tony hadn't realized how long it had been since he had seen any of his friends, and he soon found himself having the best time he'd had in a long time. They had dinner soon after everyone had arrived, although it wasn't really like dinner, more like light snacks that everyone ate in bulk. It was almost all too soon when Tony found himself having to make the announcement. 

He found a chair and dragged it to the middle of the room, stepping up on it, wine glass and fork in hand, with a "Tony, what are you doing?" from Peter. He tapped on his glass with the utensil and cleared his throat until everyone, even the pups, had quieted down. 

"Alrighty. Now, I just wanted to say thank you to all for coming here. Really means a lot to the mister and I," he gestured towards Peter. "Now, an unknown once said, 'A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are.' And before you ask, Rhodey, yes, I did get that off the internet. And as you all do that, or I  _hope_ you all do that, I feel comfortable calling you my friends." He tried not to stare at Steve when he said that, but  _god_ it was hard. He and Steve had never really connected, as they were both stubborn alphas with conflicting world views, but still he thought of him as a friend _._ And he hoped the other alpha did, too. 

"Now, I want to talk about the second aspect of a friend today. Believing in the future. There's not a lot I know about the future. I don't know where my career is going to be in ten years, I don't know where you guys will be, I don't know if I'll even been here. Hell, I could die today from alcohol poisoning or something." 

"Not in front of the children!" Clint shouted, receiving a few chuckles. 

"Thank you, Barton. But there is  _one_ part of the future that I know for sure. Pete and I are going to have a pup. I'm going to be a father. In seven months. Now don't start crying at once," he added when nobody seemed to catch on in a few seconds. 

Wanda was the first to scream and pull Peter, who was nearby, into a hug. "Why didn't you tell us?" she shouted. "Oh my god, that's so exciting!" 

Laura clustered around him next, then Bucky, and soon Peter was wrapped up in a throng of people congratulating him. Tony stepped down from his chair and took a long sip from his wine glass. 

"That was surprisingly easy," he told Rhodey, who had wandered over. 

"Congratulations, man." the beta said, patting him on the back. "Wow, a pup. That's a big deal." 

"Yeah, I know. Am I smiling like an idiot? 'Cause I feel like I'm smiling like an idiot." 

"You're gonna do great, Tony." 

"Well, shit. That was one hell of a bomb to drop," Clint said. He had abandoned his wife to squeal along with Wanda and Peter. "But hey, if you ever need someone to watch the kid, don't call me. I've already got my hands full with my own and Steve and Bucky's."

"C'mon, Clint. That's like once a month," Steve said, shaking his head. "Congratulations," he added to Tony. "I'm really, really happy for you. I guess this is just gonna be a baby-booming year, huh?" 

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"Bucky and I are having another pup, as well." 

"Bucky's pregnant?" he said. He hadn't thought that they would try for another one, honestly. It was pretty hard for an omega to conceive after they had miscarried, wasn't it? 

"No, not yet. But we're trying. We want to have another pup. Anyway, good luck. Parenthood. That crap's not easy." 

"Hey, Stark." 

Tony turned around to see the last person who he'd have expected- Pepper Potts. 

He had invited her to the party, of course, because it was the polite thing to do, but she had never really talked to him. She had mostly chatted with Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, and Rhodey again. Especially Rhodey. 

"Hey Pep," he said, then internally cringed at his use of the old nickname he'd had for her back when they were dating. 

"Congratulations. I really mean it. You and Peter are good for each other." 

"Oh, um, Pepper, I just wanted to apologize." 

Pepper frowned. "For what?" 

"For the totally unfair way that I dumped you. I was kind of an asshole. Well, wholly an asshole, I guess. I'm sorry." 

"Jeez, what happened to Tony Stark?" she said, smiling. "But it's fine. You and I weren't made for each other anyway. You were always spending time cooped up in that dingy little basement."

Tony gasped. "Dingy? Wow. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. It wasn't  _dingy._ It has twenty-thousand lumen bulbs and AI assassinates, thank you very much. You just don't appreciate the fine art of engineering."

"Guess I don't," Pepper said. "I don't understand engineering." 

"Wait, hang on. Did you just agree with me? Forget  _what happened to Tony Stark,_ it's now  _what happened to Pepper Potts."_

Pepper laughed, and Tony was glad to hear that sound again. Before she was his girlfriend, Pepper had been his friend. And it was always good to get a friend back. 

"So I'm forgiven?" Tony asked. The truth was, he had only done it initially because Peter had told him to, but now, he was doing it because he wanted to. And it felt good. 

"Yeah, Tony. You're forgiven. God, I never thought I would speak those words." 

"Excellent. Now I have to find the mister, to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble with the girls while I was gone." 

***

The last person, Rhodey, cleared out at half past midnight, leaving Tony and Peter with a huge mess in their swank room to clean up. It wasn't a huge mess like beer bottles and wine glasses everywhere, it was a huge mess like they had moved all the furniture out of the way so they could have a wrestling match in the middle of the room between Thor and Steve (Thor won, of course, although it was close), and then Sam had started a food fight against Bucky, whom Tony didn't know were such good friends. 

Tony and Peter collapsed a nearby couch, the omega immediately sitting in a tomato. 

"Oh, ew," he groaned out. "That's disgusting." He moved to stand up, but Tony threw an arm around his waist, pulling him back down on the couch. 

"No, no. Just stay here for a while. 'M tired." He snuggled up to his mate, tucking his head against Peter's chest. The omega huffed but let him, brining a hand up to run his fingers through Tony's hair. 

"Well that was fun," Peter said after a while. 

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "But now I'm tired. We can clean up in the morning, can't we?" 

Peter shrugged, causing Tony's head to go up then down. "Suppose so. I'm tired too, I guess." 

"You have a right to be tired. You're growing a whole 'nother human in here." He rested his hand gently against the other's stomach. He knew it was too early to feel any movements, but  _god_ he wanted to. 

"You surprised me with whole  _we're pregnant_ thing. I didn't think you'd tell them then." 

"What can I say? I'm happy." 

"Yeah?" 

Tony lifted his head off Peter's chest, staring at him. "'Course I am. I'm going to be a dad, Pete. I don't think I've ever been happier." 

And Peter just looked so goddamn cute, sitting there and smiling, that Tony just had to kiss his breath away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing things I know jack squat about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky vs PTA moms.  
> Because I could.
> 
> And yes, we are going back in time here. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for JS3639, because you love Ollie so much.

**Tuesday, February 11, 2020**

**Bucky**

 

 

"Hey, James." 

Bucky glanced up to see the red ponytail and yoga pants that was Karen Hayes. 

"Oh. Um, hi, Karen. How's it going?" 

Apparently, signing  _James Barnes-Rogers_ as his name in Ollie's parent-guardian forms when the pup first started preschool was a mistake, seeing as that was all that the PTA moms had wanted to call him now, no matter how many times he had insisted  _it's Bucky_. He had just given up by now. 

"It's going good. We got Kyle's midterm grades back," Karen replied. She loved to talk about her oldest son, Kyle. Bucky had learned  _a lot._ Apparently, Karen had been married twice before, now onto her third husband. Kyle was the pup from her first marriage, which Karen had ended, then there was Emily and Sammi from her second marriage, which he had ended, and now Molly, who was Ollie's age, from her third marriage. "All good scores," she added in proudly. Kyle was a junior in high school, and one of Karen's favorite sub-topics of  _Kyle_ was what college he was going to. Bucky didn't care, of course, but that didn't seem to stop her from going into lengthy details. 

"That's good," he said half-heartedly, scanning the room for Ollie. He spotted him in the back of the classroom, playing the sandbox next to another little pup, her hair tied up in two springy ponytails. 

"Mmm," Karen said.  "So, as you know, Valentine's Day is coming up." 

"That's right," Bucky replied, gesturing for Ollie to come over. "Are you and your husband doing anything, like going away for the weekend?" 

"No, but there is going to be a Valentine's Day party for the pups here in the preschool." 

_Of course there is. Fuckin' Karen._

It was almost as if the PTA moms couldn't resist any opportunity to party. There had been a back-to-school party, a Halloween party, a Thanksgiving party, a Hanukah party, a Christmas party, and a New Year's party. And now there was a Valentine's Day party. 

_My son has been to more parties in five years than I've been to in my whole life._

"And I would  _love_ if you could help us out this time, James." 

_There it is._

Bucky knew as soon as Karen started talking to him, that it couldn't be anything good. Karen avoided talking to him whenever she could. Bucky could only guess that it was because she was one of those betas who thought male omegas were an abomination. 

"Daddy!" 

Ollie barreled into Bucky, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

"Hey, baby. How was school?" 

"Good!" Ollie chirped, pulling back and shoving a piece of paper at him. "Look! I got a star!" 

"Very nice," Bucky said. Ollie's drawing of a dog (?) had a little, golden star in the top right corner, given to him by the teacher. "Good job." 

Karen's own daughter, Molly, trotted over to where her mother was. Bucky couldn't help but notice that Karen didn't greet her daughter in any other way than gently stroking the top of her blonde head. 

"So, you'll help out at the party?" 

Bucky tried not to grit his teeth too noticeably. He literally hadn't said anything yet. 

"Sure, I would love to." 

"Oh, and get your alpha to do it as well."

_Of course._

"Sure, I'll ask Steve." 

Steve had only come along with Bucky to pick Ollie up a handful of times, but the PTA moms had been all over him when he did. It seemed like it hadn't even come across their minds that Steve was married, mated, and had a pup. All they saw was muscles (Okay, that was what Bucky saw sometimes too, but he was Steve's husband. He was justified). 

"Awesome. We would be  _so_ thankful for your help." 

Bucky glanced over at the beta.  _Was that sarcastic?_

"I would love to come," he replied. "Well, I have to get going now. See you later, Karen. Bye, Molly."

"Molly can you say goodbye to Mr. Barnes?" Karen said, patting the top of her head. Her daughter glanced over at Bucky and Ollie and managed a shy wave. 

"C'mon, Ollie," Bucky said, taking the pup by the hand, after he had waved good-bye back. "So you had a good day at school?" he asked when they were out in the parking lot. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground from two nights ago, and Ollie kicked his feet through it. Bucky was thankful that he had made Ollie wear snow boots to school and not sneakers, like the pup had wanted. 

"Yeah! Can we play in the snow?" 

"When we get home, yeah." 

Ollie was bouncing in his car seat for the entirety of the ride. The pup got excited about everything, it seemed- dinner, going to sleep, going to school. When Bucky pulled into the garage and unbuckled Ollie's seatbelt for him, he was out of the car in a flash, jumping into a snow bank. 

"Ollie," Bucky sighed. The pup just giggled and threw an armful of snow up in the air. 

"Look, Daddy! It's snowing!"

Bucky smiled. He just couldn't stay mad when Ollie was as cute as hell. "Do you want a snack first?"

"Yeah!" Ollie climbed out of the snow, some of the white flakes caught in his blonde hair. Once inside the house, Ollie had just taken off his jacket and boots before he was running around, letting out little squeals of excitement. Bucky moved into the kitchen, taking the box of goldfish out of the pantry and pouring some in a little bowl. 

"C'mon, monkey!" he called to Ollie, who was currently jumping around the living room. "Snack time!"

It was nearly half an hour later before Ollie and Bucky were outside. After finishing his goldfish, Ollie had suddenly wanted to play with his toys, dragging out his legos and spreading them around the living room carpet, before Bucky reminded him that he had wanted to go play in the snow. Then there had been persuading Ollie to wear his snow pants, as the pup had just wanted to go out in his jeans (" _You're_ not wearing snow pants, Daddy!"). But finally, the pup had gone outside, looking like an overstuffed teddy bear. 

"Let's make a snowman," Bucky suggested, and Ollie went from grumpy to excited in less than a second. 

"I wanna put the head on!" Ollie demanded once they had made two big balls of snow for the torso. 

"Alright, hold it gently," Bucky said, placing the snowman's head in Ollie's arm. He wrapped his arm around his pup, lifting him up so that he could reach better. Ollie plopped the snow ball on, clapping his mittened hands when it stayed in place. 

"Good job!" Bucky said, holding his hand out for a high-five. Ollie slapped his hand, giggling. 

"Eyes and nose now!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air.

Bucky let Ollie put the carrot for the nose and the stones for the eyes on, which turned out to be a very bad idea, seeing as Ollie could only reach as high as the second snowman and refused to let Bucky move them up. So, they ended up with a very short snowman with a very big afro. 

Ollie was shoving the sticks in the side of the snowman for the arms when Bucky felt it. The twinge in his neck, in his mating bite, that usually meant that something bad was happening on Steve's end. It felt almost like a little pinch, followed by a dull throb. Bucky reached up and gently pressed against the bite, knowing that Steve would feel a gentle pressure on his end. 

"Daddy! Look!" 

"Good job, Ollie!" Bucky said, smiling outwardly at his pup, but worrying about his mate on the inside. Thankfully, Bucky didn't have to worry long, as he soon heard Steve's pick up pulling into the driveway. 

"Papa's home!" Ollie said. "I wanna show him my snowman!" 

"Ollie, wait," Bucky said as the pup darted past him. Ollie stopped and turned around, frowning at the omega. 

"What?" he pouted. 

"Papa's had a long day at work. I think he wants to relax for a little bit. Why don't you go in the house and Papa and I will come in shortly?" 

Bucky felt bad, watching his son walk slowly back to the house, but if Steve had had a bad day, he didn't want Ollie to see him grumpy. 

Bucky made his way into the garage just as Steve was getting out of the car. "Hey," he said softly, and was relieved to see the alpha visibly relax when he spotted him. 

"Hey," Steve responded, moving over to wrap his arms around Bucky's torso and bury his nose in his neck. 

"Bad day?" 

"The fucking worse," Steve replied, his voice muffled. He only swore heavily when he was really upset. Bucky wrapped his arms around his husband, running his hands up and down his back. 

"You want hot coco?" he asked. "Ollie and I were just outside, so I'm sure he'll want some."

"Yeah. That'd be great." 

They unwound their arms from each other and walked towards the house, Bucky leading Steve. Ollie immediately barreled into Steve as soon as he had walked in through the door, chirping about school and the snow. Steve ruffled Ollie's hair, smiling tiredly. 

"Ollie, you want some hot coco?" Bucky asked, shedding his jacket and boots. Ollie nodded, untangling himself from Steve. The alpha slipped off his own shoes and coat and made a beeline for the living room, where Bucky didn't doubt that he would soon fall asleep. 

When Bucky glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, he knew something was bad. Really bad. It was four-twenty-five. Steve usually got home at five. 

He glanced over at his mate, who was slouched down in the couch, his head tipped back. 

"Papa? You okay?" Ollie asked, spotting Steve. 

"Yeah, buddy. Just tired. Why don't you come over here and tell me more about your day?" 

Bucky watched as the pup climbed next to his papa, Steve's arm draping over his shoulders, and started chatting about preschool. Once Bucky had heated up three mugs of hot chocolate, he joined them, sitting down on Steve's other side. 

"And then Daddy and I made a snowman!" Ollie was saying. 

"Oh yeah?" Steve said, accepting the mug of hot chocolate that Bucky handed him. "Be careful with that, Ollie. Please don't spill it on the couch."

"I won't! And the snowman has an afro!" 

After their drinks were gone and Ollie was running out of things to talk about, Bucky said, "Ollie, why don't you go up and play in your room until dinner time? Papa and I want to talk." 

The pup nodded and jumped off the sofa, waving bye to his dads, before trotting up the stairs. Bucky grabbed Steve's and Ollie's mugs and brought them into the kitchen, washing them out. When he returned to Steve on the sofa, the alpha pulled him down and cuddled up next to him, sighing. 

"What happened?" Bucky asked. 

"God," Steve groaned out. "I, um... I kinda yelled at a client." 

Bucky pulled away from their hug, staring at Steve. "You yelled at a client." 

"I had a good reason to! He was my personal client, a new guy, and he was just super chatty, you know?" 

"So you yelled at a client because he was super chatty?" 

"No, Christ, let me finish, Buck. He just kept talking about his life, his job, and stuff, and then he got to talking about his omega. He's an alpha, by the way. And the things he was saying about omegas... just pissed me off so much. And then he was like, 'Oh, you have an omega, don't you? I can smell it on you.' And I was like, 'Yeah, I do.' Then he said something like, 'Omegas are great, aren't they? They'll let you do anything to them. I once had a couple of my buddies fuck my omega, and it was great, she just laid there and took it.' And then I got mad, so I yelled at him. And then I got sent home early." 

Bucky was silent, just listening to Steve talk. "But you didn't get... fired?" he asked tentatively. 

"No. Just sent home. I can go into work tomorrow, but the alpha requested to have a different personal trainer." 

"There's always going to be alphas like that," Bucky said after a while. "You just gotta... I don't know, ignore them, I guess." 

Steve scoffed. "I can't ignore them, that's the problem. Because every alpha like that is just like the ones who hurt you." 

"Steve. Look at me." 

Bucky could see in his mate's eyes that Steve was getting more and more pissed, so he tried to calm him down as best as he could. He grabbed Steve's arms and wrapped them around his body, shuffling closer. "I'm okay now, alright? And I'm okay because you helped me. But that doesn't mean that you have to, or even can, help every single omega. Sometimes, you just got to let other people do it, okay?" 

Steve nodded. He sighed again, then leaned forward, pressing his nose into Bucky's neck. Bucky breathed in Steve's scent, letting it encircle him, fog up his head.

"Um..." he said after a while. "This might be a bad time to bring this up, but... do you know Karen Hayes?" 

"The beta you hate?" 

"I don't hate her." 

"Comes pretty close. Anyway, what about her?" 

"Well, she asked me to help out with the Valentine's Day party, and I said yes." 

"Why?" 

"I know, I'm stupid. It's just that, I felt like if I said no, she would think I'm a terrible person or something." 

"Well, have fun with that."

"Yeah, there's a catch. She also asked me if you wanted help, so I said that yes, you were going to be there."

"Buuuuucky," Steve groaned out. "What the hell?" 

"Hey, now we can suffer together." 

"Jesus Christ," Steve breathed out, running a hand through his hair. "And I thought this week couldn't get any worse." 

Bucky spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Oops. But after the party, we can have the night all to ourselves." 

Steve smiled down at Bucky, reaching out a hand to brush a stray piece of hair away from his face. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm have a present for you, then, on Valentine's Day." 

"Oh, you do? Aren't I lucky then?" 

"God, yeah you're so lucky." Steve leaned down, one of his big hands running up and down Bucky's spine. The alpha's breath tickled his cheek, and he tilted his head up so that their lips met. "The luckiest guy I know," Steve murmured against his mouth. 

***

**Friday, February 14, 2020**

 

 

Bucky really wished that he was flexible enough to kick himself in the head. 

Why had he agreed to do this, again? 

Helping a bunch of five-year-old cut out paper hearts while the PTA moms shot him judgmental looks was not the way he was thinking of spending his Valentine's Day. But at least he had Steve's present to look forward to after. The  _present_ could only mean sex, of course. What other present could Steve give him on fucking  _Valentine's Day?_

"Mr. Barnes! Look!"

"Very nice, Ellie," Bucky said, nodding at the little girl who held up her black heart to show him. Whoever decided to put out black construction paper was an idiot, because that seemed to be what all the pups wanted to make their hearts out of, which meant that tons of parents would be getting black cards for Valentine's Day.  

 _Probably Janet,_ Bucky thought to himself. 

"Mr. Barnes, can you write for me?" 

"Of course, Marcus." 

Bucky took the red crayon from the preschooler, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Marcus's card was a nice orange. 

"I wan' it to say... 'Happy Valentine's Day'. An' then write Marcus at the bottom." 

"Nothing else?" Bucky asked. "What about 'I love you Mom and Dad?'" 

Marcus made a face and shook his head, his curly, black hair bouncing. "Ewwww! No! Love is gross!" he declared. 

"Alright," Bucky sighed, printing what the pup had told him. He handed it to Marcus when he was finished, and the boy bounced away to the next station, throwing a "Thank you!" over his shoulder. 

There were five different stations that the pups could go to- making cards for their parents (the one Bucky was stuck at), decorating cupcakes (Diane's idea), eating carrots and having a juice box (even though there were cupcakes), learning the story behind Valentine's Day (Karen was telling the pups the story, because  _of course she was_ ), and coloring Valentine's Day pictures. 

Ollie was currently at the coloring station, along with Steve, who looked like he was really enjoying himself, coloring along with the pups. Bucky watched as the alpha glanced up, looking around the room, until he caught Bucky's eye. He gave a little wave, which Bucky returned. 

"Hey, James, how's it going?" 

Bucky glanced up at Helen, who was something like Karen's second-in-command. She was wearing bright yellow leggings, an interesting choice, if you asked Bucky, but he supposed they  _did_ contrast nicely with her dark skin. 

"Good," Bucky replied, then quickly turned to help a pup who got her hands stuck in scissors. Helen nodded, glanced at him one more time, then walked awkwardly away. Her official job at the Valentine's Day party was a 'floater,' meaning that she walked around to all the stations and judged all the other helpers. 

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Helen make her way over to the coloring station and strike up a conversation with Steve. Bucky tried not to laugh as the alpha tried to look interested in what Helen was saying, although he was probably very uncomfortable. 

Another little pup bounded over to his station, and Bucky had to give her instructions on what to do. It wasn't long before Janet wandered over, just like Helen had done, holding a plate of heart cookies that was only for the people helping out.

"How's it going over here?" As she was the one who had come up with the idea for a Valentine's Day party, Janet saw it fit that she didn't have to do anything and got to wander around and chat with the other parents. In addition to Karen, Janet, Helen, and Diane, and of course Bucky and Steve, three other parents had been dragged into helping out with the party. The only one who looked enthusiastic about it was Stephanie, who had always wanted to be part of the school board, but could never get in for some reason (Bucky suspected a bad word from the other parents. Stephanie could be a little too... excitable sometimes). 

"Fine," Bucky replied, watching the little girl cut paper hearts out with her tongue between her teeth. 

"You know James, I really do appreciate your help here today." 

"Thanks, Janet." 

"Although we do have a sort of...unspoken agreement here that volunteers have to bring in food for the parents working. I'm not going to blame you for it because you didn't know about it, but next time, just make sure to bake something and bring it in, yeah? And none of the store-bought stuff, please. Oh, and nothing with peanuts. Diane's allergic." 

And with that, she walked away. 

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

***

After nearly an hour and a half of the Valentine's Day event, Bucky was the most happiest he's ever been to get back home. He can tell that Steve was too, from the tight-lipped good-byes he gave the PTA moms when they were leaving. Ollie, however, had had a great time, and constantly reminded Steve and Bucky of it on their drive home. 

"Papa, I made you a card!" he chirped from the backseat. "Daddy, I couldn't give one to you 'cause you were sitting right there!" 

"Thanks, buddy," Steve said. "I'll look at it when we get home, okay? I'm driving right now." 

Ollie, who had been leaning forward as much as his seat belt would allow him, brandishing the red heart (Bucky had convinced him to make the card red instead of black), leaned back and seemed to pout for a fraction of a second before he went back to chatting about school, icky girls, the snow, and whatever else popped into his brain. 

When they got home, it was five-thirty, when they usually ate dinner. The party had been after school, at three o'clock, and had gone for about an hour and a half, but they had been held back late thanks to Karen and Helen "chatting" with Steve. 

While Ollie showed Steve the card that he had made, Bucky headed over to the kitchen to pull food out of the fridge for dinner. He figured that he would just make something simple, like hot dogs and frozen vegetables. He would have loved to go out to a nice dinner with Steve, but that didn't seem to be an option. And anyway, the two had made plans to go out on a late Valentine's Day dinner on Sunday. 

He had just laid everything out on the counter when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Steve-" he started, but was cut off. 

"Let me do dinner tonight. You can relax, hang with Ollie." 

Bucky turned around in Steve's arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You can barely make toast, Steven." 

"That's not true! I was fine on my own for eight years!" 

"God knows how you're still alive." 

But he stepped away, letting Steve take over. He found Ollie in his room, dumping out various little pieces of paper on his bed. 

"Hey, baby," Bucky said, knocking lightly on his door. Ollie turned around and grinned at Bucky. 

"Hi, Daddy!" 

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to the multicolored papers. They were valentines, he realized a second later. 

"We had to write nice things to each other during school today," Ollie said, making a face. Bucky moved into the room, picking up a random one and reading it. The pup could barely write, but Bucky could make something out that looked vaguely like "yoor funi."

"What's with the face?" 

"Love is gross," Ollie declared. 

"Mmm-hmm," Bucky said. "If I've said it before, I've said it a thousand times. You won't think that way when you're older." 

"Yes I will," the pup said stubbornly. Bucky couldn't wait until he learned about cooties. 

***

"Do you wanna see my present for you or do you wanna keep kissing me?" Steve breathed against Bucky's lips. The omega pulled back, narrowing his eyes. They had been making out for the last ten minutes, after the rom-com movie they'd been watching got too boring. 

"Depends on what your present is," he replied. 

Steve hummed, then all of a sudden jumped up, turning off the TV and grabbing Bucky's hand, hauling him up. "You're gonna love it," he whispered in his ear, leading him over to their bedroom. He slid the door shut, then yanked open his closet. 

Bucky leaned up against the wall, watching Steve's ass as the alpha bent over. He had to admit, Steve had one of the best asses he had ever seen. 

The alpha found what he was looking for, and with a little "a-ha!" stood up and turned around, showing Bucky a little red-and-white striped box. 

Bucky tilted his head. "You got me a box for Valentine's Day?" 

Steve thrust it into his hands. "Go on, open it." He was nearly quivering, looking like some excited puppy. Bucky took the top off, revealing a rather expensive-looking pair of leather handcuffs. He glanced up at Steve, raising an eyebrow. 

"Handcuffs?" 

"Yeah. For me," the alpha replied. 

Bucky then remembered what Steve had said a few weeks ago. He liked being tied up, liked being controlled from time to time. "So... you wanna go chocolate now?"

Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, I guess, Buck." 

Wordlessly, Bucky took the handcuffs from the box, placing it on the armchair in their room. He held them up, opening them easily. 

"There's a key in the box," Steve spoke up and Bucky found it.

He ran his fingers along the smooth leather, thinking. He had certainly liked it when he got to boss Steve around. It... turned him on. And after so many years of Hydra, he had never really got to think of what his own sexual preferences were. "I think I'm going to have to ride you," he said after a while. "So it's comfortable for the both of us." 

"Fair enough. God, I just wanna knot you already." 

Bucky glanced up at his mate, who was staring at Bucky with pupils blown wide. "Sit on the bed, against the headboard." 

" _Shit,"_ Steve breathed out, scrambling to obey. 

"Clothes off," Bucky said next, pulling his own shirt over his head. He could feel Steve's eyes on him as he tugged his jeans down and toed off his socks. The alpha discarded his clothes off the side of the bed, then sat still, waiting. 

Bucky crawled over to Steve on their bed, feeling more turned on by the second. Steve was half hard already, the scent of his arousal growing stronger. Bucky grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, having to awkwardly wrap his arms around his huge form to do so. He heard the distinct creak of the handcuffs and distantly wondered how much they cost. He placed the key on the bedside table, in case they'd need it at any time. 

"You comfortable?" he asked, and Steve nodded. He licked his lips. Bucky leaned in closer, cupping his face with both hands, and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow, but filled with passion, as Steve licked into his mouth, tilting his head to get a better angle. He straddled his mate's thighs, feeling Steve's hard-on poking his ass. He ground down, drawing a moan from the alpha. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Bucky breathed out, pulling back. He could feel a trickle of slick starting down legs. He reached behind, shoving a finger into his hole. Steve's hands were drawn behind his back, so he'd have to do it himself. Steve let out a sharp exhale of breath as Bucky added a second finger, curling them just right so pleasure sparked throughout his body and he gasped. 

"Buck-" Steve managed. He tugged a little at the handcuffs, so Bucky placed his free hand on his shoulders, pushing him back. Steve let him. 

"No," he said firmly. "Stay." 

He added a third finger then, just to be sure. Slick dripped down his wrist, probably soaking the bedsheets. Steve's scent filled his nostrils, clouding his head, making it harder to think. He removed his fingers and placed his hand on his mate's other shoulder, holding himself up. He lined his ass up with Steve's crotch, before bitting his lip and sinking down, taking the alpha in all at once. 

"Oh god," he groaned, tipping his head back, his ass meeting Steve's thighs. The alpha let out a strangled moan, head bending forward to rest their foreheads together. "Filling me up so nicely," Bucky panted. He trailed one of his hands downward, rubbing over Steve's pec before returning to its original position. 

"Buck, please," Steve begged. "Need you to move. So hot." 

Bucky rose up, legs shaking a little, then fell back down, over and over again, riding the alpha, his hands clutching desperately at his shoulders, tight enough to leave marks. Steve wasn't silent at all, letting out little gasps of "god" and "Buck" and "so hot." Bucky wasn't any better, groaning loudly and letting words slip out. 

"Yeah, like that," he panted out. "Give it 'em to me. Give me your pups. Want them so bad, Stevie." 

Steve's hips snapped up every time Bucky would go down, pushing himself only deeper into the omega. It wasn't long before Bucky's right hand left Steve's shoulder and he fisted himself, jerking himself off in time with their thrusts. 

"Close," Steve panted. 

"Do it," Bucky gasped out, biting his lip as he went over, grinding down on the alpha one last time. Steve let go, and Bucky could feel him coating his insides. He collapsed against his mate's solid form, letting out a long moan. Steve hadn't knotted him, so their mess, Bucky's slick and Steve's seed, trickled out of the omega. 

"Buck," Steve said after a while, startling Bucky. He had been starting to fall asleep. 

"Hmm?" 

"Um, key." 

"Oh." 

With a sigh, Bucky slid off the alpha and reached out towards the bedside table his hands finding the small, metal key for the handcuffs. "Lean forward," he instructed the alpha and he did, letting Bucky unlock the cuffs and take them off him. Instantly, Steve grabbed Bucky around the waist and flipped them over so that they were both laying on their sides, Bucky's head tucked underneath the alpha's chin. He felt hands run themselves through their hair. Steve kicked the messy blankets off the bed and pushed the handcuffs on the floor. 

"That was fun," Bucky murmured. "Should do that again sometime." 

"Mmm," Steve responded. Bucky pressed his nose into Steve's throat, inhaling his wood-and-leather scent. 

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the (extremely) late posting! And about the numerous mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long.... please nobody kill me.....

**Monday, March 2, 2020**

**Bucky**

 

 

 

He knew it was stupid. This sort of thing happened all the time. It was completely natural, really. But that didn't stop the hope flaring in his belly, the maybe, just  _maybe,_ which was just enough to make him act on it. 

"Daddy?" came Ollie's voice from the backseat, a little uncertain. Bucky had picked him up from school, like usual, then had gone to CVS instead of their home. 

"I just need to buy something from here," Bucky said. "It shouldn't take that long." He unbuckled Ollie from his carseat, making sure that the pup was holding his hand as they crossed the parking lot. Bucky couldn't help but feel jumpy- he was an omega with a pup in a public place. 

 _Stop it,_ he told himself firmly.  _You're just being paranoid. You're fine._

He made his way over to the health aisle, where he assumed what he was looking for would be. 

"Ollie, why don't you play a game or something," Bucky said, unlocking his phone and handing it to the pup. His eyes shone as he grabbed it. Bucky had downloaded a couple kid's games and apps, for the sole purpose of entertaining Ollie whenever they were somewhere boring. Or when he didn't want his pup to pay attention, like when he and Steve were having a disagreement, or when he was buying pregnancy tests at CVS. 

He looked over a few, not wanting to buy the most expensive one, but obviously not wanting to end up with the world's crappiest test. He grabbed two from different brands, his son's hand, and then made his way up to the register. 

His heat had been a week late. It was stupid, he knew, to think that for that tiny reason that he was pregnant. He probably wasn't, but he just wanted to make sure. The thought that he actually  _might be_ was too overpowering. 

At home, while Ollie was busy playing with his toys in his room, Bucky managed to steal a few minutes alone in the bathroom. It was rather disgusting, having to pee on the pregnancy tests. He missed a little on the first test and a lot on the second. He had to wait for five minutes for both tests, which led him to sit on the toilet seat for five minutes, leg bouncing anxiously. The timer on his phone went off, scaring him a little. Slowly, he stood up and reached for the pregnancy tests on the sink counter, his hands shaking slightly. 

_Shit._

***

"Steve?" 

"Yeah, Buck?" 

"There's, uh, there's something I need to talk to you about." 

Almost instantly, Steve snapped the lamp on his bedside table on, the room once again filling with light. They had just gone to bed, the alpha snuggling up behind Bucky after switching off the lights, before Bucky had gathered the courage to talk to Steve. 

"What's wrong?" 

 _Worried_   _alpha_ filled his nostrils as Steve stared at Bucky with the most concerned face he had ever seen. 

"Jesus, calm down. I'm not dyin' or anything."

"Ok..." Steve looked doubtful. 

Bucky sighed and sat up in their bed, running a hand through his hair. "Um. It's been five weeks since my last heat." 

Steve remained silent. 

"So I thought... maybe it worked, you know? Maybe I caught."

Bucky couldn't miss the change in Steve's scent, the happy pheromones he released in the air. He couldn't miss Steve's face either, how his eyes widened and a smile grew across his face. "Are we pregnant?" he whispered. Bucky hated to destroy Steve's happiness. 

"No," he murmured. "I took pregnancy tests. I got them today, at CVS after work. Both negative."

"Hey, that's okay," Steve said. "You literally  _just_ came off your suppressants. It's pretty rare to get pregnant on the first try. We'll just try again. Your heat should be coming up again soon, right? Some people just have heats farther apart than others." 

Bucky sighed and snuggled up to Steve again, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder. "God, how are you this amazing?"

Steve smiled and ran his fingers through his mate's hair. "I would say you're pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Barnes-Rogers," he replied. "Pretty fuckin' amazing to have come this far." 

Bucky tilted his head up and managed to steal a kiss from his husband. 

"Next heat," the alpha murmured. 

"Yeah. Next heat." 

***

**Saturday, March 7, 2020**

 

 

 

55 Main was about a two hour drive straight. And while Bucky couldn't be happier that he would be seeing Wanda, two hours  _was_ a really long time to drive just for lunch with nobody in the car for company. Bucky ended up blasting the radio for the entire drive, and singing along to the lyrics loudly. While he was no Ed Sheeran, he wasn't half as bad as Steve. 

55 Main was a small restaurant with extremely good food. Wanda claimed to have eaten there tons of times before she moved to New York. She arrived before he did, as Bucky spied her bright red Acura RDX as he pulled the truck into a parking spot. Steve had made him take the truck, claiming that it had better mileage than Bucky's minivan. Thank god they had gotten a reservation, because the place was packed when Bucky walked in. He spotted Wanda immediately, sitting at a table by herself and staring down at her phone. She glanced up as he approached, jumping up to hug him. 

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long!" 

"I know right?" Bucky replied. "Two weeks! Two weeks!" 

Wanda smacked him lightly on the chest and scoffed. "Shut up." 

They took their seats, Wanda handing Bucky a menu. "They have this great chili that you just  _need_ to try." 

A waiter came by and took their drink orders- water for Bucky, lemonade for Wanda, before Bucky suggested that they should get their pups together for a play-date sometime. 

"Oh my god, that would be lovely," Wanda said. "Thomas and Will don't really go to a lot of play-dates, seeing as we don't do day care." 

"They're almost two, right?" 

"Yeah, about. Twenty-one months. God, they're getting so big, it's insane." 

"Jesus. How do you manage work  _and_ two babies?" 

Wanda shrugged. "It's not so bad. They're in the stage where they don't sleep as often, but they're able to entertain themselves for a record of thirty-eight minutes. I timed them once. It goes fine until Will steals one of Thomas's toys or something." 

"Mmm," Bucky replied. He honestly had no clue how Wanda managed to do it- raise twin pups while working a full-time job as a costume illustrator for CW. She worked from home four days a week, going into an office on Thursdays, during which her husband Victor stayed home from his insurance job and watched the pups. 

"Vic wants me to pull back to working part-time again," Wanda said, sipping her lemonade that the waiter had brought. "He says it's too much trouble, having to take care of the pups  _and_ work at the same time." 

"What about daycare?" 

"Vic wants us to raise the pups. He says that any other person raising them would 'stifle their potential' and 'steer them off course' or some shit like that." 

"H-how are you and Vic going?" Bucky asked tentatively, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground. 

"Fuckin' terrible," Wanda hissed out, leaning closer. "I'm just so fucking done with him all the time. He always thinks he knows best- the best about our sons, the best about our house, hell, the best about  _my own goddamn job._ He's just turning out to be a knotheaded alpha." 

"I'm sorry," was all Bucky could offer. 

"And he wasn't always like this. He  _used_ to be nice, he  _used_ to care about what I thought. Now it's just all about him." She took another sip of her drink, practically fuming. "We had a huge fight last night, about my job. When I told him that I liked my job and didn't want to work part-time, he said that I should put the pups above myself, that I was just being selfish. So I told him that we could just put the pups in daycare, where they could make friends and get to be more social, and that I could work. Win-win, right? Then he started his whole 'pups should be raised by their parents' shit, so that's when I said that  _he_ was being selfish, and that's when he called me a bitch." 

"Shit, he did not," Bucky breathed out. 

"Yeah. It's gotten so much more worse. I don't know if I can live like this anymore." Wanda ran a hand through her hair, suddenly looking very, very tired. 

"So don't."

"Huh?" 

"Don't live like that anymore. You're like what, twenty-seven? You already have two children and are already tied down with some knothead husband. Some people who are your age are still living life, seeing the world, doing what  _they_ want to do. Just because an alpha... manipulated you doesn't mean that you can't do what you want to do." 

Wanda was silent while the waiter brought their food over, a burger for Bucky (burgers are so damn  _good_ ) and a panini for Wanda. 

"God, I just...don't know what to do," she muttered after a while, pressing the heels of her palms to her forehead. "I know it's going to be so much better for Thomas and Will if we stay together, but I just can't do this anymore." 

"Take a weekend off," Bucky suggested. "Just like, a girls' weekend but without the girls. See how it feels without him." 

"He's not going to like it."

"He doesn't have to." 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Wanda said with a sigh. "How's your life going, Buck?" 

"Okay," the omega said, shrugging. "I took a pregnancy test last week." 

Wanda's eyes grew wide. "Yeah? What'd it say?" 

"Negative. That's okay, though. I was a week late and thought I caught. What's funny is that I went into heat literally the next day."

"Wow. I can't actually believe that you and Steve are going to have another pup." 

"I know, right?" Bucky said. He couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his face. "It doesn't feel real yet."

"God, your pups are going to be the cutest. Have you told Ollie yet?" 

"Nah. I think we're just going to tell him when I'm actually pregnant. But he's said before that he wants a little brother. Not a sister, though. He's made that very clear." 

Wanda chuckled. "And when you have your pup, you have to make sure that they're best friends with Will and Thomas. Oh my god, speaking of Will and Thomas, they're getting into their terrible twos early. Like, yesterday, or something, Will took Thomas's toy truck and so he started screaming and then Will started screaming because Thomas was screaming and then they were both just screaming at each other and the freakin' dump truck was just lying there." 

Bucky scoffed. "Seems like you  _really_ need to get them into day care."

Wanda sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm trying. Oh! Okay, so, you remember Tony's party?"

"'Course I remember Tony's party." 

"Right, well, I was watching Natasha at the party and I couldn't help but notice how many times she and Bruce talked." 

"Bruce Banner?" 

"Yeah, unless you know any other Bruces." 

Bucky had never really talked to Bruce Banner before. Sure, he had said hello to the beta and shook his hand when Steve introduced them, but he had never really felt interested enough to strike up a conversation with him. Bruce struck Bucky as being a quiet introvert who focused more on his work than anything else. He had heard that Bruce Banner was some kind of genius scientist who was researching ways to survive radiation. Steve had said that he was close friends and business partners with Tony. 

"I didn't think that Bruce would be Nat's type." 

"I know, right? Neither did I. But they seemed to be getting along pretty well at Tony's party." 

Bucky smiled. "That'd be good. Has Nat ever dated before?" 

"I know she dated this dude named Neil or something a few years ago. It ended badly, from what I remember." 

It felt good, just to see Wanda and gossip about their lives. Bucky had never had any real friends before meeting Steve. He had been somewhat of a grumpy loner in high school, hanging out with a group of kids who wanted as much to do with him as he did with them. He didn't have a lot of friends in the year that he went to college for, either. The waiter returned shortly with their check. Wanda and Bucky argued about who was going to pay, with Bucky eventually winning after nearly ripping the check in half from Wanda's hands. 

"I'll see you sometime soon, I bet," Bucky said, giving her a hug once they were out of the restaurant. 

"God, I don't want to go home yet," Wanda mumbled against his shoulder. Awkwardly, Bucky raised a hand and gently placed it on her back. 

"It's going to be okay. Take the weekend away, just relax by yourself for a bit. And if things get harder, just leave." 

"I wish it were as simple as that. I'd have to go through divorce court and all that crap and then we'd have to figure out custody..." She let out a grunt of frustration and pulled back. "I'm glad I know you though, Bucky. You're a good friend."

By the time Bucky made it back to Strasburg, it was nearly dinner time. Steve and Ollie were out in the little room in the back of the garage, where Steve painted from time to time. He had set up the room shortly after Bucky and he had gotten married and used it during his spare time. Steve was currently sketching out a scene in a park in Brooklyn, based on a photo he had excitedly shown Bucky. Ollie was next to him, slapping paint on a canvas with his hands. 

"Daddy!" Ollie shouted when he noticed Bucky, running over to him. 

"Woah there, buddy!" Bucky picked the pup up, swinging him around but holding him at an arm's length away, not wanting Ollie to get paint on him. 

"Hey Buck," Steve said, putting his pencil down. "How was lunch?" 

Ollie wriggled, wanting to be put down, then as soon as his feet touched the floor, rushed over to what he was painting, showing Bucky the "forest" he was making. 

Bucky leaned into Steve, letting his mate wrap his arms around his waist and press a kiss to his forehead. "Interesting. I'll tell you about it later." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, another awkward filler chapter.  
> So, what do you think is going to happen between Wanda and Vision? Is Wanda going to stay or leave?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for Ollie fluffiness!
> 
> Side notes: I changed Peter's OB/GYN to Stephen Strange, because I felt it would be more fitting than Helen Cho. I also changed Steve's story (chapter 12 of 'Till the End of the Line) a little bit. Be sure to check out the updated version!

**Tuesday, March 10, 2020**

**Bucky**

 

 

 

 For the two years that he had known him, Bucky had always made it very clear to Steve that he did not like birthday parties. He thought they were dumb for adults. Sure, they were fun when you were a kid, when you could have all your friends over and get a sugar high from cake, but why should you celebrate getting closer and closer to death when you're an adult? Bucky hadn't had a birthday party since he was eighteen. For four years, he was locked away in the Hydra facility, then he missed his twenty-fourth birthday, because he had had no clue when it was, his twenty-fifth birthday was overlooked by all the planning for his and Steve's wedding. If he hadn't had a birthday party in seven years, what was the point now? He had told Steve not to do anything other than say "Happy Birthday," but did the alpha listen to him? Of course not. He should've known. So after dinner on the night of Bucky's birthday, Steve pulled out the vanilla cake he managed to slip in the fridge while Bucky went to the bathroom right before dinner. 

"Oh my god, Steve," Bucky groaned, leaning back in his chair. 

"What? It's literally just a cake. I didn't invite a whole party, don't worry, Buck," the alpha replied. 

"Daddy, it's cake!" Ollie pointed out, tugging on Bucky's sleeve. "Don't you like cake?"

"I do like cake. I like it very much. What I don't really like, however, is when people sing to me on my- here we go," he finished with a tired sigh as Steve started "Happy Birthday," carrying the cake over to the table, the candles already lit. Ollie joined in, and Bucky blew the candles out all at once. 

Ollie giggled. "Did you make a wish, Daddy?" 

"I did make a wish."

"What was it?" 

"He could tell you," Steve said, sitting down at the table. "But then it wouldn't come true. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" 

Ollie pouted but shook his head. 

No matter what the pup demanded, Bucky only allowed him to have a singular piece of cake, knowing how hard it would be to wrestle a five-year-old hyped up on sugar into bed that night. Once Steve popped the rest of the cake back in the fridge, he returned with a small gift bag and two cards. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, muttering "Sappy punk," to Steve as he was handed the gifts. 

"Happy Birthday, Buck," the alpha replied. 

"Daddy, open mine first!" Ollie said, climbing into his lap. 

"Ooh, you're getting so big. You're gonna break me soon," Bucky said, gently steadying the pup with one hand. "Which one is yours?" 

Ollie pointed out to a green envelope with messy letters spelling out the word "daddy," or at least, something very close to it. 

"Wow! Did you write this yourself?" 

Ollie nodded, his chest puffing up with pride. "Open it! Open it!" 

"Alright, hold your horses," Bucky said. He slipped one fingernail underneath a corner of the envelope that was sticking up and opened it, sliding the card out. On the cover, there was Ollie's painted handprint, like a birthday cake, complete with his fingerprints as the flames of the candle. Beneath the cake, in Steve's handwriting, were the words "Happy Birthday Daddy!" Inside, Ollie had drawn their family, although Bucky's hair was too long and Steve looked like a caveman. Still, though, it was sweet. 

"Awwww baby, thank you," Bucky cooed, nuzzling his son's neck. The pup giggle and ducked his head. "This is amazing. I really mean it." 

Ollie turned around in Bucky's lap, wrapping his arms around the omega's neck. He buried his head in his chest and mumbled something. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Ollie." 

"I said I'm glad you're my dad," Ollie repeated, lifting his head up.

Bucky smiled and gently stroked his hair. "Me too, baby," he said softly. "Me too."

To any other, those words would've just been meaningless, empty, but to Bucky, it meant everything. Ollie had had different parents before Steve and Bucky, ones who had ignored and abused him. Bucky pressed his nose to his son's hair and breathed in his spicy cinnamon scent. He glanced up at Steve, who was smiling at them softly. The alpha raised an eyebrow and nudged the gift bag towards him. 

"Hey, Ollie. How about I open Papa's gift now?" Bucky said, rubbing the pup's back. He pulled back and nodded, yawning a little bit. "And then we can watch a movie afterwards, how does that sound?" 

Ollie perked up, nodding. "Can we watch Star Wars?" 

"I don't see why not," Bucky said, reaching for the gift bag. He tugged the tissue paper out and handed it to Ollie to play with, then lifted Steve's gift out. It was a small, wooden picture frame. Bucky felt himself immediately tear up. 

"Jesus, Stevie," he breathed out. 

The picture was a selfie of him, his parents, and his sister, from their trip to Los Angelos, the summer before Bucky went to college. Becca had taken the picture, holding her phone out awkwardly in front of her. She was smiling widely, with Bucky's face just over her left shoulder and their parents in the back, laughing at something one of them had said. The picture was mostly in black and white, except for little pops of yellow here and there- his mother's shirt, Becca's earrings, a strip in Bucky's messenger bag. 

"Daddy, who're those people?" Ollie asked.

"That's my sister," Bucky said, pointing to Becca. "Your aunt. And those are my parents." 

Ollie was silent for a moment, before asking, "How come we never see them?" 

"They're gone, baby. They died before you were born." 

"Oh." 

"Steve, h-how did you get this picture?" 

"Becca's instagram," the alpha said softly. "It was one of the only few pictures there with all of you guys." 

"Daddy, why are you crying?" 

Bucky shook his head and wrapped his arm around Ollie's trunk. 

"It's okay, Daddy," the pup continued. " _We're_ here." 

"Thank you," Bucky whispered, but he wasn't sure who he was saying it to. 

"Can we watch Star Wars now?" 

Bucky and Steve chuckled, but let Ollie drag them over into the living room where Steve put on  _A New Hope_ and Ollie insisted that they all make a pig pile on the couch, with him wedged between his parents. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulders, and the omega leaned his head back. Steve turned to look at him, a lazy smile on his face. 

"Thank you," Bucky whispered. "I really mean it."

Steve didn't say anything, just gently stroked his mate's hair. 

"Papa, look!" Ollie gasped out, drawing Steve's attention away from Bucky and towards the TV. 

Bucky ran his fingers through the pup's blonde curls, letting out a sigh of content. He really  _was_ glad that he had found Ollie again- that he could do little things like this, watch movies late into the night, wrapped up in the scents of his mate and pup, in the scents of  _family._

_And if I had to go through four years of suffering and knothead to have this, then hell, it was worth it._

***

**Friday, March 20, 2020**

**Steve**

 

 

 

On the first warm day of the year, Steve swung by a sports store on his way home and loaded his car up with big yellow plastic bats and wiffle balls and one of those little T-ball stands. Steve had always loved baseball when he was younger, but because of his health, which was shit, he had never played in any sport. He could hardly run for ten minutes straight without his asthma acting up. By the time he presented, at sixteen, it was much too late to start getting into any sport. But that never stopped him from following the Yankees excessively. 

When he got home, both Bucky and Ollie were outside, enjoying the warm weather. Bucky was relaxing on the porch, reading a magazine, and Ollie was playing on the swing set that Steve had put up last summer. 

"Hey," Steve said, sitting down next to his mate. "How was work?" 

The omega rolled his eyes. "Busy. There was this family of tourists who were  _so_ annoying. The dad would take everything out and put it back in the wrong place, leaving me with like, ten jobs to do, and the mother brought her toddler pups to the toy section and  _then_ told them they weren't allowed to buy anything. The little girl started throwing a temper tantrum."

Steve smiled, leaning over to peck his cheek. "Sounds like crap. I was doing paperwork all day. Almost as bad as that." 

"Mmm," Bucky said, then he noticed the bag that Steve had brought out back. "What's that?" 

Steve showed him. "I was thinking I could teach Ollie baseball." 

Bucky frowned. "I thought we agreed on soccer." 

"We never agreed on anything," Steve replied, confused. 

"Yes, we did. We were talking about how he has too much energy and I said we should put him in soccer and you nodded, which meant yes." 

Steve spread his hands. "I was just agreeing to the 'sport' part. I didn't agree to soccer, specifically. And anyway, there's no telling if he'll even  _like_ baseball. We could always to more than one, as well. God, why are we even talking about this? It's not that big of a deal!" 

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever he does could be part of the rest of his life," he argued. "He should do something we  _both_ agree on. Baseball is pretty expensive, with all the special bats and stuff." 

"Soccer's just as expensive. And anyway, shouldn't we let  _Ollie_ decide?" 

Bucky sighed, admitting defeat. "You're right. Sorry, long day," he muttered out, slumping back in the chair. 

"Sorry, too. That was stupid," Steve said. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Bucky's, brushing his thumb across the back of his hand. 

"Papa! You're home!" 

Ollie was running over, abandoning the swing set, having finally spotted Steve.

"Hey, buddy! How's it going?" He picked Ollie up, settling him in his lap. 

"Great!" the pup responded, then launched into a detailed retelling of his entire day at preschool. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bag by Steve's feet. 

"I got something for you." 

"What is it? What is it?" 

Steve laughed at the pup's enthusiasm. "C'mon," he said, "Let's go into the yard and I'll show you." 

Ollie jumped off the alpha, trotting into the middle of their huge yard and dancing around. Steve leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek, before joining Ollie. 

He pulled out the bat first, showing it to the pup.

"Do you know what this is?" 

Ollie squinted, his head tilting to the side. "A bat?" 

"Yeah! Good job. It's for baseball."

"Oh!" Ollie's eyes grew wide. "I've seen that! On TV!" 

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I love to watch baseball on TV. Do you wanna play it?" 

Ollie reached out, grasping the big, yellow bat with his hands. He held it out straight in front of him and squinted up at Steve. "Like this?" 

"Alright, buddy. More like this." Steve moved behind Ollie, gently bending his arms so that he held the bat by his left ear. "Okay, stay there. I'm gonna throw a ball at you, and you're gonna try to hit it with your bat, okay?" 

Ollie nodded furiously, but missed when Steve tossed the wiffle ball at him. "Again, Papa!" he squealed anyway, waving the bat around. He missed every single time that Steve threw a wiffle ball at him, but never seemed discouraged by it. 

"Daddy, look at me!" he shouted to Bucky, waving furiously. "I'm playin' baseball!" 

Bucky grinned and waved back. 

"Ollie, how about you put the ball on this and try to hit it this way," Steve said, showing the pup the t-ball stand he had bought. 

Ollie tipped his head to the side, considering, before shaking his head. "I wanna keep doin' it like this," he stated, holding the ball back up.

"It'll be a whole lot easier to hit the ball," Steve tried. "Look." He set one of the wiffle balls that currently wasn't scattered around the yard on the stand and grabbed another bat (thankfully he had bought two, so he didn't need to wrestle one from a five-year-old) and showed Ollie how to hit the ball. 

The pup still wasn't having it. He shook his head and clutched his bat tighter. "No." 

Steve sighed. "Alright," he said. "But if you want to keep hitting it like this, then we're going to have to pick up the balls around the yard. I bet I can pick up more balls than you!" 

With a squeal Ollie threw his bat down and raced around the yard, gathering the white, plastic balls in his arms. They kept spilling out by the time he tottered back to Steve, who had lost with just two balls. 

"Wow! You won! Good job," the alpha said as Ollie tipped the balls out of his arms, watching them bounce on the grass. 

"This looks like fun. Mind if I join?" 

Steve glanced over. Bucky had gotten up from his seat on the porch and had moved over to where they were, his hands snuggled in the large pocket of his sweater.

"Daddy! Watch me!" Ollie said, grabbing his bat from the grass. "Papa, throw the ball!" 

"Good job, buddy," Bucky praised when Ollie completely missed the ball. "But next time, why don't you try  _looking_ at the ball as it's coming towards you rather than just closing your eyes." 

Ollie nodded. "Now you try, Daddy!" 

"I'm not very good, though," Bucky said, laughing and accepting the plastic bat Ollie thrust into his hands. "I'll need the stand," he said, placing a wiffle ball support. Ollie watched Bucky for a few seconds, before jumping forward. "I'm gonna show you how to do it, Daddy!" he declared, holding out his hands for the bat back. 

He narrowed his eyes at the ball, then brought the bat back and swung it, the momentum making him stumble. "Did I hit it?" 

He had not. 

"You're so close, baby," Bucky encourage. "Try to look at the ball now as you're hitting it." 

It took dozens of more tries before the bat finally came in contact with the ball on the stand. "Daddy! I did it! Papa! I can play baseball now!" 

Steve picked up Ollie under his armpits, zooming him around the yard. "Good job buddy," he said to the pup once he had set him down on the grass. Ollie giggled and dashed over to Bucky. "I love baseball now! I'm gonna be a professional baseball played when I grow up!" 

Bucky bent down to pick Ollie up, setting him on his hip. "How about some dinner now?" 

"Mac n' cheese?" 

"Of course. Mac n' cheese."

Just before Bucky moved towards the house, he glanced at Steve and flashed him a smile. 

 _Win_ Steve mouthed to the omega. He just rolled his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry for the super late update. I'll try to get better, I swear! I also promise that this story does have a point, there is a big climax, we're just getting there v...e....r...y.........s....l....o.....w.....y.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Yaaay!
> 
> (Don't murder me for the late update)
> 
> Disclaimer: Any themes that have to do with Catholicism are based off of my own limited knowledge. Sorry.

**Sunday, April 12, 2020**

**Bucky**

 

 

 

"Ollie, are you  _sure_ you don't need help?"

"No, Daddy! I got it!" 

He most certainly did not get it. His shirt was buttoned one out of order, and his pants were on backwards and not all the way up, which had caused him to trip more than once. He was still determined to put on his shoes, although they were on the wrong foot. 

Bucky let out a sigh. They had already missed the eight o'clock breakfast, and now they were about to be late for the nine o'clock mass.

They had decided to attend an old Catholic church in Lancaster. Steve had been raised Catholic, going to church every Sunday until he graduated high school, while Bucky only went on the important holidays- Easter and Christmas. Bucky had never really liked church, it was always too boring, and he never understood what they were talking about, but he was willing to go to the Easter mass for Steve's sake. The alpha had told him that he wanted to take Ollie so their pup could be more "well-rounded" as he grew up, but Bucky knew that going to church reminded him of his childhood, and his mother. Steve had told him how much his mother had always loved church, going every week and listening attentively to the sermons while his father dozed off and he drew on the little welcome cards they handed out. 

Bucky figured it wouldn't be that hard to go to church again, just for Easter, but what was proving itself to be extremely difficult was wrestling Ollie into formal clothes. 

"Steve," Bucky sighed, giving up. The pup just couldn't understand that pants weren't supposed to be worn backwards. 

The alpha left the tea he was making for Bucky immediately (Bucky had heard that coffee wasn't good for pregnant omegas, and he wasn't going to take any risks, even if the stupid pregnancy test came back negative for the third time), and swooped Ollie up, causing the pup to giggle. 

"C'mon, buddy, why don't we put these clothes on correctly so Daddy's not grumpy anymore. You don't want a grumpy Daddy, do you?" 

Ollie giggled and shook his head, squirming for Steve to set him down. Once both feet were on the floor, the pup set to work stripping out of his clothes and putting the pants on correctly, though he still needed help for his button up shirt. 

Bucky sighed again. The first step was to teach Ollie to put his clothes on correctly. The next? Teaching him public decency. 

They were out the door only seven minutes late this time, thank god. Bucky was starting to think that being late was becoming a Barnes-Rogers tradition. Of course, traffic just _had_ to be hell that morning, making them now  _sixteen_ minutes late. 

Bucky gave himself one last look over before leaving the car, smoothing down his hair, which he pulled back into a tight bun, and straightening his shirt that nearly matched Steve. The alpha was wearing khakis, a sky-blue button-down that matched his eyes, and a brown leather jacket on top, making Bucky's mouth water a little. He smirked to himself as he watched Steve unbuckle Ollie out of his car seat, helping him out of the van. 

Oh yeah, he had it good. 

And it wouldn't be long before Ollie would be at Clint's house and Steve and Bucky would be driving down to Holtwood for their one-year anniversary tomorrow. Bucky could hardly wait. He could practically  _smell_ the tension in the air when he and Steve woke up, and he could see it in the eyes Steve was giving him. 

Bucky could only be so thankful that the church had a kids' program, so Bucky didn't have to deal with shushing Ollie every five seconds. There were few things that the pup disliked, and one of them just happened to be sitting still. 

Bucky took his pup's hand, saying to Steve, "Can you go grab us a seat while I get Ollie in the kids' room?"

Steve nodded and led them up the grand stairs, where the priest was greeting people by the door. He smiled as he shook Steve's hand, then Bucky's. 

"You folks new? I haven't seen you before," he said. 

"Yes, this is our first time," Steve replied. "I'm Steve Barnes-Rogers, and this is my mate, Bucky, and our pup, Ollie."

The priest smiled down at Ollie. He looked older, maybe sixty or seventy, with neat, gray hair and a kind smile. "We have a children's program here," he said to Bucky. "First door on the right. There's stairs that take you down there." 

"Thank you," Bucky said, offering him a grateful smile. 

"Of course. Welcome!" The priest turned to the next couple walking up the stairs, leaving Bucky and Steve to enter. 

Bucky had never been inside of a Catholic church before. Religion wasn't really his thing. It was beautiful, though, with its stained glass windows and the huge carving of a cross in the back. 

 _First door on the right,_ his mind helpfully supplied, and he tugged Ollie along the stairs, after a quick word to Steve. 

"Where we going?" the pup asked. 

"To the kids' room," Bucky explained. "There's going to be a bunch of nice people there. You're going to have to be away from Papa and Daddy for a little bit, kinda like school. It won't be long, though, okay?" 

"Okay, Daddy," Ollie said, then fell silent as he concentrated going down the stairs, one step at a time. He reached out to hold onto the railing. 

The kids' room was brightly colored, with sunny yellow walls and posters hung all around the room with pictures of Jesus and lambs. What lambs had to do with Jesus, Bucky could never understand. There were a few other kids there, about a half dozen, all playing with toys around a large, central table. There were some adults around, squatting next to the pups, talking with them, plus one in the corner, probably trying to get his very young pup to stop crying. 

"Hi, there!"

Bucky glanced over, startled, as a young beta woman with long, tawny hair bounded over, wearing the biggest hoop earring that he had ever seen and largest smile. 

"I don't believe we've ever met before. I'm Liz." She held out her hand to him, and Bucky took it, surprised at how soft her hands felt. She must've used a good moisturizer. 

"Um, no, we haven't. This is our first time here. I'm Bucky and this is Ollie." He held up their interlocked fingers. "Ollie, can you say hi?" 

Ollie waved at Liz and offered a very small "hi," hiding half behind Bucky's legs. 

"Hello, Ollie!" the beta said. Bucky wondered how anyone could possibly be this happy at nine-eighteen in the morning. From upstairs, Bucky could hear music, reminding him that he was late and needed to do this quickly. 

Thankfully, Liz seemed to read his mind. "Here, we need to fill out this sticker so we know who's picking him up and your phone number just in case. Pick-up time is right after this service, at ten." She thrust a large sticker into his hand and a sharpie. Bucky filled out his name (and Steve's, just because) and his phone number before peeling it off the backing and sticking it to the back of Ollie's shirt. The pup twisted around, trying to see what Bucky had put there.

"Leave it on, baby," Bucky said. "I'm going come back in an hour, okay?" He bent down, giving Ollie a hug. "Be good for Liz, okay?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Ollie said, waving to Bucky as he made his way up the stairs. 

The singing was over by the time Bucky made his way to the sanctuary, thankfully. He spotted Steve by his long, blonde hair and the way he towered over the little old ladies next to him, close to the back. Bucky slid in next to him just as the priest starting speaking. 

"How'd it go?" Steve asked quietly. The lady with the huge hat shot Bucky a glare, but he leaned over and whispered in the alpha's ear anyway. "Fine. Seemed fine." 

The mass was boring, to put it lightly. Even though Bucky was an adult, there was no way in hell he could sit still for an hour and not get bored. He sneakily checked his phone. He drew on the little communication cards on the back of the bench in front of him. He shut his eyes for a solid ten minutes. Nothing helped. Steve, though, looked extremely into it. It was nearly cute, with the way the alpha kept staring around the church in awe. 

By the time the service was over, the old lady next to him had only glared at Bucky twice. He counted it as a win. After the priest dismissed them, Steve stood up, wrestling his ridiculously muscly biceps into his tight leather jacket. Bucky tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ears. It was only ten-thirty. They were supposed to meet Clint, Laura, Wanda, and Victor over at the Baton's house by eleven-thirty for Easter brunch. They had tons of time to kill. 

Bucky turned to ask Steve what he wanted to do for an hour, but the alpha was talking to a nice-looking old couple. Bucky slid up next to him, wrapping his arm around the alpha's. 

"Oh- this is my mate, Bucky," Steve said. "We moved here about a year and a half ago." 

The old woman smiled brightly at Bucky. "Well, welcome to the church, dear," she said, shaking the omega's hand. "There's coffee hour right now, in one of the rooms downstairs. We'd love it if you could join us." 

Steve said they would, and the old couple moved away. "Harold and Sue Perry," he said. "They said they've been going here for nearly twenty years." 

"I love old people," Bucky declared. "They're just so... sweet." 

Steve shook his head, chuckling. 

"But not those old ladies who were sitting next to us. They were rude. And Helen or whatever kept glaring at me throughout the mass." 

Steve draped his arm over Bucky's shoulders. "Coffee?" he said. "We can socialize." 

"Oh, hell yeah. Whoops. Do I have to say the Hail Marys now?" 

Ollie was excited when they picked him up, running right into Steve's arms with a coloring page of Jesus that he had scribbled blue, red, and orange. 

"Here, Daddy!" he said, shoving the picture towards Bucky. 

"Thanks, baby. Did you have fun?" 

Ollie nodded so fast, Bucky wondered if his head was going to fly off. "Miss Liz said that dere was a man called Jesus who died a long time ago, but den he came back to life! Like a zombie!" 

"Not exactly a zombie, buddy," Steve said, standing up and taking one of Ollie's hands. "We're going to go into this room over here now." He pointed to the room where the coffee hour was held, just across from the kids' room. There were already people in there, milling around and laughing loudly. 

Ollie immediately made a beeline for the table with al the food. Bucky chased after him and managed to catch him just before he plunged his hand into the bowl of chocolate Easter eggs. 

"Let me help you, baby," he said, making a small plate for the pup and throwing on some carrots. 

"Oh my goodness, James! So surprised to see you here!" 

It was Helen. Because of course it was. Because the universe hated Bucky. 

"Hi, Helen," he said, forcing a smile. "Yeah, Steve and I just popped in for Easter." He knew immediately that "popped in" was the wrong word choice, with the way Helen's eyes sparkled. 

"Wow, that's excellent. You never struck me as the... religious type." 

Bucky could hear the judgement in her voice. "Well, yeah. Steve really wanted to go to mass today. And anyway, it will make Oliver more well-rounded." Bucky set a hand on his pup's head and silently begged him to eat his carrots. 

"Where's Marcus?" Bucky asked, desperate to turn the attention away from himself. 

"Helping stack the chairs from the pups' room," Helen sniffed. "Well, I should get going. We're hosting an Easter brunch. See you later, James." 

As Bucky watched her flowered pastel-purple-and-sky-blue dress swish away, he wanted to scream. Who the hell makes their five-year-old stack chairs? He scanned the room for Steve's broad shoulders, and saw him chatting with a couple who looked around the same age as them. Bucky wandered over, his hand on Ollie's back. 

"-moved here about a year and a half ago," Steve was saying. "We've loved it ever since." 

The other couple also had a pup, Bucky noticed, a little girl who was hiding behind the legs of her omega mother. 

"Hey, you must be Bucky?" the beta said, turning towards Bucky and offering him a smile. "I'm America Chavez." 

"And I'm her mate, Kate Bishop," the omega spoke up, "And this little miss is Clementine. Can you say hi, Clemmie?" 

The pup waved a hand at Bucky, then buried her face in the back of her mom's knees. The adults all cooed at her, as the omega tried to wrestle her out from behind her. 

They chatted about small things then, how Kate and America met (Kate was getting hit on and America punched the bastard), about their daughter (adopted), the things they did for work, and how they found the church. 

It wasn't until Ollie started tugging on Bucky's pants that he realized they should probably go. 

"Steve," he said softly. "We should leave if we want to make it to Clint and Laura's on time." 

"Shit, you're right," the alpha said, glancing down at his watch. "I mean not shit. Shit. Whatever. God, I'm bad at this." 

"Hmm. And I thought I was the one with the swearing problem," Bucky said, looping his arm around Steve's. "Have a good Easter," he said to America and Kate. 

"Are you coming next week?" Kate asked. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other. 

"Maybe. We'll see," Steve said. "It was nice to meet you." 

They managed to sneak out with only a quick hand shake from the preacher, before finally, there were on the road to Barton's. 

"How did you like the pups' room, baby?" Bucky asked, peeking at Ollie in the mirror. 

"Good!" he chirped out. "I made a new friend!" He launched into a very in-depth, very confusing story about how he met his new friend, which Bucky got lost in about 2 seconds in. 

"I swear that kid has more friends than me," Bucky murmured to Steve. 

It wasn't long before they were at Clint and Laura's, the sun shining down on the cheery farmhouse. Thank god Easter had decided to be sunny. Ollie was off as soon as Bucky had unbuckled his car seat, running towards Nathaniel, Lila, and one of Wanda's twins, and squealing at the top of his lungs. 

The other adults were hanging nearby, on the porch, as Steve and Bucky made their way over to them. 

"Oh my god!" Wanda exclaimed, setting down her drink and pulling Bucky into a bear hug. "How've you been?" 

"You've only been apart for a month," came the stiff voice of Victor. Wanda froze for a fraction of a second before her arms tightened around Bucky again. 

They pulled away, and Bucky studied her. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a pastel blue sundress, the sleeves falling off her shoulders, decorated with little vines with tiny pink flowers, running along the bottom of her dress. 

"Did you dye your hair?" Bucky asked. It looked more orange than he'd remembered. 

"Yup!" She flipped a piece of her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "I got it lightened. Victor says he doesn't like it," she added, leaning in close. 

"How's that going?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. Wanda shrugged, glancing behind them, but Victor was too caught up in talking with Steve and Clint. 

"We....talked, I guess. More like yelled. We're good right now, but that doesn't mean that something's going to come up soon." 

Bucky reached out and gently touched her elbow. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Sure, he and Steve fought sometimes, but it was mostly over stupid things, like loading the dishwasher or taking Ollie to school. Their fights were over in about fifteen minutes and they would forget about it the next day. Nothing that they needed to consider getting a divorce over. 

Laura slid up to Wanda and Bucky, handing Bucky a drink. 

"Thanks, Laura," he said, leaning in while she pecked him on the cheek. 

"Hey. How's Ollie?" 

Bucky glanced over to where the pups were playing some disorganized game of hide-and-seek, running through the tall grass of the Barton's farmhouse. Cooper, who was the oldest, was shouting something at the rest of the pups, but it didn't look like they were paying attention. 

They chatted for a while, just catching up. It felt good- gossiping with Laura and Wanda, letting the April sun warm his back- he was almost sad when Clint called them all to brunch. Which was amazing, of course. Both Laura and Wanda were natural cooks. Thank god all Bucky and Steve had to do was bring rolls. 

Ollie somehow remembered his table manners and restrained from reaching across the table and getting his shirt in some assortment of food, like he always did at home. After they finished eating, Clint whipped out the bunny costume he had bought from Amazon and started the pups off on an Easter egg hunt. And if Bucky helped Ollie out a few times so his pup got the most eggs, no one had to know. 

They spent the rest of afternoon at the Bartons', slowly migrating inside to play some board games (who knew Steve was a master at Monopoly and Clint was a sore loser?). And if Bucky was pissed after loosing Trivial Pursuit to a nine-year-old, who could blame him? 

As the sun went down, the mood started to change. The younger pups- Will, Thomas, and Nathaniel, had dropped off a while ago and were sleeping in the living room, while Lila, Cooper, and Ollie were playing on their parents' phones in the family room, leaving just the adults in the dining room.

Bucky had rested his hand on Steve's knee. He was starting to get antsy. He and Steve were supposed to be leaving at five o'clock for Holtwood, where they would go to a very fancy dinner and then probably spend the rest of the night fucking. That's what Steve had been letting on, anyway. It seemed like the hour dragged on until Bucky's phone _finally_ read 4:58 and he nudged Steve with his shoulder.

"Oh, we should probably get going," the alpha said, sitting up straighter. "Thanks again for having us, Laura."

The beta flashed him a smile. "Of course, anytime," she said while Clint added in, "Get some, Steve." 

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up, linking his fingers together with Bucky's as he did so. 

Wanda pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek. "See you later, Buck. Have fun." 

They said their goodbyes, then moved into the family room, where they hugged Ollie. They would be dropping him off at the Bartons' just for twenty-four hours, and would pick him up Monday afternoon. 

The sunset was beautiful as Bucky climbed into Steve's truck, oranges and reds streaking across the sky. It was about a forty-five minute drive to the restaurant, which wasn't too bad. They would be staying in a hotel afterwards. 

"You ready, sweetheart?" Steve hummed, starting the truck. 

"Fuck yeah," Bucky murmured, leaning over and brushing his lips above the collar of Steve's dress shirt. 

"Hey, not yet," he laughed. 

"Can't wait for that surprise you promised me." 

"Mmm. Me too, Buck. Me too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay patient, ya'll.
> 
> It's coming.
> 
> Sooo...... the surprise. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Let's see what this surprise is, shall we? 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy holidays and winter breaks!!!!

**Sunday, April 12, 2020**

**Steve**

 

 

Steve was drunk, so drunk, on Bucky's scent. The bastard had put on scent enhancers, making Steve suffer throughout all dinner, before finally,  _finally,_ letting the alpha kiss him as soon as they got out of the car. 

And kiss him Steve did. 

He fumbled along the wall for the light, finally slapping it on, while his other hand snaked down to press on the ass of Bucky's dress pants, feeling how wet the omega was. Bucky threw his arms around Steve's neck, standing up on his toes a little and grinding their crotches together. 

"God. Wanna fuck you so bad," Steve whined out, nipping along Bucky's bottom lip. 

"What about the surprise?" Bucky murmured. Steve pulled away from his sweet mouth, letting out a dramatic sigh. 

"Alright, I suppose," he huffed out. "But you're gonna have to let me go, sweetheart." 

Steve mourned the loss of his omega's warmth as he slipped into the bathroom, grabbing the plastic bag from where he had stashed it under the sink earlier, before they had gone to dinner. 

The dinner had been nice. Steve had driven them to a very fancy restaurant with a three course meal. They had brought suits, Bucky looking like heaven in his perfectly tailored pants. There had been mushy words at first, which had slowly transitioned into light flirting, then some heavy petting underneath the table, before they were finally forced to call it a night, in fear of their scents of arousal making their way to the other diners.  

Steve stripped out of his suit, dumping the pants and blazer on the floor and hastily unbuttoning his dress shirt, which found its way over the tub. He grabbed the "surprise" from plastic bag, studying it for a moment. 

It had happened nearly a month ago. They were watching a movie, long after Ollie had gone to bed, about some druggie lawyer guy. They were watching one of the scenes, where the lawyer, who Bucky claimed looked like Steve, was wearing suspenders and a tie without a shirt, which only accentuated his enormous pecs, when Bucky leaned over and made a comment about how Steve would look so hot in suspenders. "And maybe booty shorts," he'd added as an afterthought. 

And Steve? Well, Steve wasn't going to disagree with Bucky. 

So, he spent his spare time pouring over adult website, trying to find the perfect booty-shorts-and-suspenders combo. Unfortunately, it wasn't too common. Fortunately, there was one site that had exactly what Steve was looking for, price be damned. 

He tugged the booty shorts on first, staring at himself in the mirror. They were designed with buttons down the front, so he could enter Bucky without having to take them off. There were little loops of fabric on the top, where he attached the suspenders, which were the same gold color, and slipped them over the shoulders. 

Well… he was sure he would look hot in Bucky's eyes. 

And speaking of Bucky, the omega shouted from the other room, "Are you nearly done in there? I swear to god, I'll do it myself." 

"Jesus, hold your horses," Steve shouted back, throwing open the door and striking a dramatic pose. "How do I look?" 

"…Fuck."

"I take it that's a good thing?" 

Bucky was sitting on the bed, staring at Steve, his mouth slightly open. "Fuck, Steve. I just- Jesus," he breathed out. "Your ass looks great in that."

Steve chuckled and moved forward, swaying his hips a little. "I also brought the handcuffs." 

Bucky shook his head. "No. I want you to take control tonight."

"Hmm. I can certainly do that." Steve crawled on the bed, on top of Bucky, caging the omega in with his arms. He leaned down, gently nudging Bucky's lips open with his own. Bucky nipped at his bottom lip and threw his arms around his neck. 

"Want you to eat me out," he whispered. "Then I wanna feel you for days." 

Steve smirked. "We can certainly make that happen." 

Bucky ran his hands down Steve's chest, pulling at the suspenders so they snapped against his pecs, making him gasp. He brushed his hands over Steve's bulge, made to seem larger by the impossibly tight booty shoots, groaning. 

Steve bucked into his mate's hand, burying a hand in his hair. 

"Keep the shorts on," Bucky murmured out. 

Steve pawed at the omega's clothes, tugging his suit jacket over his shoulders, then clumsily undoing the buttons on his shirt. With a growl, he flipped Bucky over onto his stomach and tugged his pants down, running his hands over the backs of his thighs, his ass. The omega was slick already, a thin trail running down his legs. Steve let out a groan and sucked a bruise onto his inner thigh, as his mate moaned above him, greedily pushing his ass back. 

"Steve," he panted out. 

He licked a line up to his ass, teasing Bucky a little, before pushing his tongue inside him. 

"God, yes." 

Steve ran a hand up his back as he plunged his tongue in and out of Bucky, feeling the muscles move along his back and he writhed, his hands clutching the bedsheets. Steve reached around, toying with Bucky, then rubbed his beard along the Bucky's inner thighs before pulling off. Bucky whined at the emptiness, but then Steve flipped him over and slid two fingers into him, scissoring the omega open. 

"More," Bucky gasped out, wriggling down on Steve's fingers. "Faster." 

Steve obeyed. Bucky reached out, fumbling for the suspenders, and pulled Steve towards him, smashing their lips together. Steve moaned into his omega's mouth, snaking his tongue in, and tilting his head to get just the right angle. 

"I'm ready," Bucky breathed out. "Just fuck me already." 

Steve smirked, giving his thigh a light swat. "Thought you were letting me take charge." Bucky rolled his eyes, but smiled, and pulled Steve down for another kiss. Steve grabbed the backs of Bucky's thighs, tugging his ass onto his lap and hooking his legs over his shoulders. The new position meant that Bucky's back was arched obscenely, his shoulder blades touching the bed. Steve groaned, running his hands up Bucky's flanks and over his chest. 

Bucky reached out with his hand, grabbing onto the top of Steve's shorts, whining a little. The alpha chuckled. 

"Okay, sweetheart," he hummed out. "Let me do it." 

Steve fumbled with the buttons on the front of the shorts before slipping himself out and lining up with Bucky's entrance. The omega was leaking slick all over the bedsheets, his thighs, and now Steve's, but he didn't care one bit. 

Bucky moaned out as Steve pushed inside of him, his pelvis hitting Bucky's ass. Steve clenched his jaw and rose up on his knees, taking Bucky's legs and ass with him. The omega gasped out, staring up at Steve.

"Wha-"

Steve pressed forward, folding Bucky in half, making little circular motions with his hips. "Fuck," he breathed out when Bucky's ass came off the bed, his knees by his ears now, and wasn't even looking strained. Bucky shot him a grin, which Steve covered up with his lips. 

"If you don't move now, I swear to god I'll find an alpha who can," Bucky murmured. 

Steve growled and pulled out until his tip was teasing Bucky's entrance, then pushed back in all at once and started up with a brutally fast pace, leaving the omega gasping, his hands scrambling for purchase on  _something._

Steve grasped one of Bucky's ankles in one hand, and leaned against his other hand on the mattress, grunting with each thrust. Oh yes, he liked this new angle. 

"Christ," Bucky panted out. "So big." 

Steve dropped his hand that was holding onto Bucky to wrap around the omega's length, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Bucky linked his ankles together around Steve's neck, only making him bend deeper in half.

It wasn't long before the heat and the tightness and Bucky's noises brought Steve closer to the edge until he was spilling into his mate, and his mate into his hand, letting out one long groan. 

"Yes," Bucky breathed out, always so vocal. "Want your pups."

"Jesus," Steve moaned, running a hand along Bucky's thighs. 

They slotted their lips together in one last messy kiss before Steve was pulling away, ready to get up to clean them up. The only problem was, he couldn't get up. 

"What the hell." Steve stared down to where they were still tied together, thanks to his knot. "How the fuck did I knot you and not notice?" 

Bucky shrugged. "You tell me, big guy." 

"Huh." Steve rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry?"

"Don't be. This is as hot as hell." Bucky suddenly smirked, his eyes sparkling. "Guess this means you have to keep wearing those booty shorts." 

Steve laughed, then realized that they were probably going to have to stay in the same position until his knot deflated. He sat back on his heels, dragging Bucky with him. 

"Ow," the omega winced. "Careful, there."

Steve helped him sit up on his lap, wrapping his arms around his back. "Sorry," he tried. 

"You're not sorry."

"Got me there." 

Bucky hummed and tucked his head underneath Steve's chin, his fingers playing with the suspenders. 

"Please keep the outfit." 

***

**Monday, April 13, 2020**

**Steve**

 

 

 

When Steve woke, he was sore. Almost as soon as his knot had deflated, they had fucked again, with Bucky riding Steve, careful to not knot this time. They had cleaned up, then fallen asleep, only for Bucky to wake Steve up in the middle of the night, demanding for another one. 

Steve's thighs ached as he pulled himself out of bed, groaning. They had slept until ten, tangled up in the sheets and sweaty. He glanced back at Bucky's half-awake form, laying on his stomach, with his hair fanning out on the pillow beneath him. 

Steve hummed and ran his hand along Bucky's back. "Morning, sweetheart. How you feeling?" 

"Like I just got fucked six times in a row," Bucky groaned out. "You went hard tonight." 

"Thank you," Steve replied, nearly missing Bucky's muffled "Punk." 

"Jerk. Do you wanna grab breakfast at that diner we were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, just-" Bucky started to respond, but was broken off by a yawn. "Give me a few. I need to shower."

"I call dibs first," Steve said, grinning. 

"Whatever," Bucky rolled his eyes. "Gives me a few extra minutes to sleep."

As soon as Steve got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, Bucky was brushing past him, his hair messed up from sleeping. 

Steve dried himself off, then pulled on a clear pair of boxers and jeans, wearing the same shirt that he had worn the day before to church. "Buck, you almost done in there?" Steve shouted, knocking on the bathroom door when the omega had been in there for a long time. 

He only received a "Fuck off!", to which he chuckled at before grabbing his phone and texting Clint to check up on Ollie. 

Bucky was out twenty minutes later, looking good and smelling better. 

"Hey," Steve wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his still-damp hair. "Happy anniversary." 

Bucky stared up at him, smiling. "Happy anniversary, baby," he replied, rising up on his toes a little to press a kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth. "Now come on. I'm so fuckin' hungry." 

The diner they chose was small but homey, the staff wearing enthusiastic smiles and mainly consisting of fifty-something-year-old women who called Bucky "honey" and winked at Steve. The coffee was perfect and the food was excellent and Steve was having the best time of his life. And Bucky looked amazing, of course. 

"What are you starin' at, punk?" Bucky asked about halfway through the meal when Steve couldn't take his eyes off him, blushing red. 

"You," was all Steve could say. 

"Stop being sappy," Bucky replied, busying himself with his potatoes which Steve may or may not have stolen a few of. 

"I can be sappy. It's our anniversary." He sighed. "I can't believe I've spent more than a year with you." 

"Much more than a year. It's been like three."

"Hmm."

"You know Steve, it's kinda funny, because back then, back when we first met, you were so convinced that we were true mates. Kept trying to tell me, too. But I wouldn't believe you. I didn't trust alphas, didn't trust anyone. But it turns out, you were right. We are true mates."

Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "I'm glad I was, Buck," he said. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

"More coffee?" one of the waitresses said, her name tag reading "Sue."

"Oh, sure," Steve said, holding out his mug. He didn't usually drink coffee, but if he put in enough sugar and milk, it was manageable. 

Bucky gave a wistful sigh when Sue left. "Wish I could have coffee."

Steve raised an eyebrow. He had never really thought about it before, but he hadn't seen Bucky have a cup in the morning in a long time. "Why'd you stop?"

"Coffee's supposed to be bad during pregnancy," he replied. "So I thought, I don't know, it could be bad during conception." He shrugged and glanced away. 

Steve stabbed a piece of egg. "That's smart." 

There was a tense moment of silence, before Bucky exploded. "It's been three months, Steve.  _Three months._ And I haven't caught yet. What if I… can't have pups?" He trailed off at the end. 

Steve took a deep breath, planning out his words carefully. "It wouldn't matter to me if you truly can't have pups. I'm going to love you anyway, no matter what. You're my top priority. And anyway, Dr. Harper said you could. Nothing should've changed in two years. These things can sometimes take time. We just have to be patient. And yes, I'm a little anxious too, but we'll go through this together, Bucky…. What? Hey. Don't tell me you're crying. C'mon Buck."

He leaned in to his mate, who was sniffling and wiping at his eyes. 

"I'm not crying," he managed out. 

"Uh-huh. Have some sausage." Steve shook a fat link onto Bucky's plate, who speared it with his fork, mumbling out an "I love you" before taking a bite. 

***

Ollie was excited to see them, as always. He had made them a card (with Laura's help, of course) and was very proud to show Steve and Bucky the drawing of their house he had done, a box with a triangle on top, scribbled over in blue. 

He babbled on their ride home about how the Bartons' neighbors had been over last night and how he had made a new friend. 

As they neared the house, he eventually fell silent. Bucky glanced over his shoulder. 

"He's asleep," he whispered. "That pup's getting more social by the day. He must've worn himself out this morning." 

Steve chuckled. Ollie had more friends than Steve could count. 

But as soon as Steve could carry him inside and put him on the couch, he was awake and up, demanding lunch. Steve leaned against the counter, half watching the pot of water for the broccoli, half watching Bucky as he chopped up a head of broccoli. 

"So I was thinking of visiting Peter soon," he said. "To, you know, see how his pregnancy is going." 

"That'd be nice. You haven't seen him in a while," Steve responded. 

Bucky nodded. "What do you have against Tony?" he blurted out all of a sudden. 

Steve was taken back. "I-well, there's nothing I have against Tony."

"You just seem so… tense whenever you're around him. And you two always end up getting in a fight." 

Steve sighed and turned the heat on the stove down. He honestly didn't know. He and Tony were just so different, there was always something for them to fight over. "We just have different views, that's all," he said eventually. "He has more traditional views and I have more modern."

Bucky scoffed. "It's funny. You'd think it would be the other way around." 

"I guess. But we just clash all the time. But just so you know, there's nothing I have against Peter. I think Peter is very smart and kind and wonderful."

"I know you have nothing against Peter. I just knew you and Tony don't get along, and I was wondering why, that's all."

Steve ran a hand through his hair. He didn't like explaining the ways things just were with him. He blew out a breath through his nose. "Happy anniversary," he said, intending it to be sarcastic, but Bucky visibly relaxed. 

"Happy anniversary," he responded. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought it up. Let's just forget about it and make this day a good one, yeah?"

Steve moved behind his mate and hugged him, dropping his chin on his shoulder. God, how was Bucky even  _real_? How was he so lucky to get the best guy on earth as his husband, his mate? 

"Steve, the water boiled over."

"Shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what ya'll wanna see, and trust me when I say, it's coming soon.


End file.
